


Protection Detail

by LuckyChances (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LuckyChances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iowa

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: We all know what happened in Star Trek but this is an AU with my own character added in. She is a character from Jim’s past (her and her whole family). This will go on through the film but with my characters actions, thoughts and feelings. Read on and find out how I added her in to the scenes and made her part of the film.

** Star Trek: 2009  ** ~ Protection Detail

** Iowa **

In the local bar a crowd had gathered; most of them were Starfleet cadets and a few other local people among them. One young girl was sitting at a table in the centre of the room with a few other guys and girls. While they were all chatting away this young girl was in a world of her own; staring around the room until her eyes landed on another table near the bar; one young guy was smiling at her, she quickly removed her eyes back to her friends at the table; who weren’t her friends, they were her brothers friends from Starfleet and their dates for the night before they all went back to Starfleet in the morning, just where she was enlisting too. She slowly moved her eyes back to the young lad but now the table was empty except for a few empty glasses. She continued looking around the room and now saw the lad was learning over the bar and was talking to the person next to him.

 **Young lad:** Her shots on me!

She realised he was actually talking to the girl on the other side of the person next to him. She was wearing a cadet uniform like her brothers except she was wearing a dress with leggings.

 **Girl:** Her shots on her. Thanks, but no thanks!

 **Young lad:** Don’t you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me.

 **Girl:** I’m fine without it.

 **Young lad:** You are fine without it. It’s Jim, Jim Kirk!

She thought she recognised that face. Jim Kirk…. Her childhood friend or that’s what she thought until he started getting himself into too much trouble and her parents told her she was never to see him again and they moved to the other side of town, and she never did see him again after that, until now that is.

 **Jim:** If you don’t tell me your name, I’m going to have to make one up.

From the sounds of things he hadn’t changed and she bet he still gave his mother a hard time and his step-father too.

 **Girl:** It’s Uhura!

 **Jim:** Uhura…. No-way that was the name I was going to make up for you.

It seemed that he had grown up to be a complete flirt and couldn’t take no for an answer. She guessed he still got himself into a lot trouble from the looks of things; 1 – Looks like he was alone here. 2 – Still not taking no for an answer! She wondered what others things hadn’t changed with Jim Kirk.

 **Jim:** Uhura What?

 **Uhura:** Just Uhura!

 **Jim:** They don’t have last names in your world.

 **Uhura:** Uhura is my last name!

Well this girl certainly knows how to handle guys like Jim, maybe Uhura and her could become friends then let’s see how Jim would handle the two of them. This made her smile; thinking about the look that would be on Jim’s face.

 **Jim:** Then they don’t have first names.

She saw Jim move back away from the bar and moved himself next to Uhura leaning on the bar up close to her as if he would think that would work. She wondered now how Uhura would deal with this.

 **Jim:** So you’re a cadet; you’re stunning. So what’s your focus?

 **Karl:** Hey Laura!

She turned her head to see her brother was leaning closer to her.

 **Karl:** So what could you be smiling at?

Karl her brother turned his head in the direction she was last looking at and his expression quickly turned hard. She guessed her brother recognised who Jim was. She remembered that Jim and her brother never really got on; they were always fighting as kids and she was the one trying to stop them. Her brother turned his head back to her.

 **Karl:** How could you smile at him, don’t you remember everything he did?

 **Laura:** Of course I do!

 **Karl:** Then why does he make you smile?

 **Laura:** For your information I wasn’t smiling at him, but his idea of flirting.

 **Karl:** Oh whatever!

Karl turned his head back to Jim and Uhura and stood up. Laura looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

 **Laura:** You’re not going where I think you’re going, are you?

Karl took one look at her then turned to his friends.

 **Karl:** Looks like the farm boy is up to no good again.

Laura watched as his friends stood up with him and she watched as they made their way over to Jim.

 **Uhura:** ….. A dumb hair corbie who only has sex with farm animals!

Wow she didn’t except Uhura to say that, but with the way he was acting, she didn’t blame her. Laura saw her brother and his friends coming up behind Jim and wondered how Jim would handle her brother now.

 **Jim:** Well….. Not only!

Laura saw Uhura laugh at that. Tropical of Jim to say that, didn’t anything ever bother Jim. It didn’t seem that way when they were kids; she remembered he was a bit of a daredevil and use to do stuff that nearly get himself killed in the process and one time she remember he nearly dragged her into his crazy stunts too.

 **Karl:** This townie isn’t bothering you, right!

Laura saw Karl was staring right at Jim who turned to face him, gave him one look and looked back at Uhura again. Maybe Jim didn’t recognise her brother or maybe he just didn’t care. She could see that Jim was drunk and that wasn’t from looking at the empty glasses that was piled up on the table he was sitting at earlier.

 **Uhura:** Oh behind belief, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.

 **Jim:** You could handle me and that’s an invitation.

God if Jim had said that to her he would find her hand mark imprinted on his cheek by now, but Uhura wasn’t paying much attention; she was paying for her drinks.

 **Karl:** Hey, you better mind your manners.

 **Jim:** Hey…..

Laura noticed then that Jim turned around to face her brother with a relaxed look on his face and Laura knew her brother well enough to know he couldn’t stand it when people didn’t take him seriously.

 **Jim:** ….. Relax cupcake…… It was a joke!

Oh my she knew her brother wouldn’t stand for that and she really wasn’t sure if her brother could stand there any longer being polite; as he was trained to from being the head of security. She just prayed he did as she didn’t want her brother losing his job if he couldn’t keep his angry under control.

 **Karl:** Hey farm boy, maybe you can’t count, but there are four of us and only one of you.

She really hoped Jim would take a hint and back off, not because of his sake, but for her brother; they couldn’t afford for him to do that. Things were bad enough as it was that’s why at 17 she was joining Starfleet and she wanted to follow in her brother’s footsteps.

 **Jim:** Then get some more guys and it’ll be an even fight.

Laura couldn’t believe what she just saw Jim do; he clapped his hands on each side of Karl’s face and then naturally just turned back to lean across the bar, oh my she knew that look on her brother’s face. He was going to punch Jim hard and in one, two, three! Her brother’s hand made contact with Jim’s cheek. Laura quickly stood up and looked around hoping no officers were in here.

The next minute she heard a loud crash and everyone screaming and moving away from the bar area. Laura quickly turned her head to see her brother laying front on the floor and what was left of the table that Jim had been sitting at was now underneath her brother.

She saw that Karl’s friends were now fighting with Jim, so she quickly rushed over to her brother and kneeled beside him.

 **Laura:** Karl, are you alright? Oh my!

Karl turned to look at her as he slowly tried to get up and Laura could tell he was in a lot of pain from the face he made as he did this.

 **Laura:** Don’t move……

Laura tried to stop him from moving but she know that would be useless with her brother, he never gave up easily, no matter how bad he was.

 **Laura:** You may have……

 **Karl:** Oh leave me alone!

Karl stood back up again leaning against a chair that had been pushed away. Laura turned to look at Jim as her brother did and saw him going flying back towards Uhura and she could see he was reaching his hands out to stop himself from falling and they happen to fall on Uhura’s breasts. Uhura looked shocked and pushed him away and he landing back against her brother who grabbed him and sent him flying past Laura who quickly moved out the way as Jim landed on top of another table, but this time the table didn’t break.

Laura watched as her brother advanced towards him and started punching him in the face over and over again. She looked around hoping one of her brothers friends would stop him but they were just standing there watching him as if afraid he would hurt them if they tried and knowing her brother he just might with the mood he was in right now.

Laura knew if she didn’t stop her brother he might possible kill Jim. Laura rushed over to her brother and tried to grab his arm but her strength was no match against her brothers.

 **Laura:** Karl, stop!

Karl didn’t seem to hear her or just ignored her and kept on punching Jim and she could hear the table starting to give way underneath Jim from the force of her brother’s punches.

 **Laura:** Karl, stop, you’re kill him!

The next minute Laura heard a loud whistle that quickly made her let go of her brother and cover both her ears, when the whishing stopped she opened her eyes; which she didn’t realise she had closed and saw a man standing the other side of the table Jim was laying on now bleeding everywhere. But at least her brother had stopped punching him, she even realised everyone had gone quiet and was properly now staring at this man like she was.

Laura only knew that he was a Starfleet officer and that was only because of the uniform he was wearing.

 **Officer:** Outside… all of you!

Laura noticed no-one was going to argue with a Starfleet office and the next minute people were rushing by her to get outside quickly. Laura turned to her brother who was still staring at the officer; she knew he was trying to get his anger back in check.

 **Karl:** Yes sir!

Laura noticed the way the officer was looking at her brother to know he wasn’t happy with him and he was giving him some sort of warning. She just hoped he didn’t lose his job over this. Karl turned to face her and grabbed her arm and started dragging her past the officer towards the exit and she wasn’t about to stop him, she wanted out of here as soon as possible, but the officer stepped in front of Karl and stared at him.

 **Officer:** Wait there!

The officer walked around past Laura and looked down at Jim. She wondered what was going to happen now, did she have to stay too, but she knew the officer hadn’t told her to go, so she knew she couldn’t leave; what had her brother gotten her into now?

 **Officer:** You alright son?

 **Jim:** You can whistle really loud, you know that?

Laura turned around to see the officer help Jim up who was a little wobble on his feet; no wonder after her brother knocked the living daylights out of him. She turned back to glare at her brother who hadn’t taken his eyes off the officer yet, she could properly guess that he was thinking the same think she was.

 **Officer:** Get yourself cleaned up!

Laura turned back around to see Jim wonder back to the bar but couldn’t seem to walk in a straight line; she bet that wasn’t the drink making him do that, he would have sobered up by the time her brother had finished with him. In a way she felt sorry for Jim; he didn’t deserve what her brother did to him, but in a way he had it coming. It reminded her that a lot of times Jim wound her brother up and on purpose. Jim knew how bad tempered Karl got around him.

The next minute the officer turned back around and stared at her and then to her brother and back again. Laura was really scared now; she didn’t like that look at all and it was at her as well as her brother.

**Note: I know that was a long first chapter but I had to get in who Laura was and what she thought of Jim. The title I have chosen may change later on (It’s just I can’t come up with a better title yet)**


	2. Meeting Captain Pike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

**Protection Detail**

Iowa continued…

Laura continued to stare back at the officer waiting to find out how much trouble they were in, she just wish he would quit staring at them in turn and just finally say what he was thinking, she had heard from her brother that some officers were like that; just stare you down until you quiver to death.

 **Officer:** Care to explain what all that was about Cadet?

The officer was now looking at her brother and waiting for him to answer, she just hoped he had calmed down enough now to answer with a reasonable reason, if there was a possible good reason to beat someone half to death. For a moment then she didn't think her brother was going to answer and she was afraid that she might have to be the one to explain until her brother did spoke.

 **Karl:** He started it!

Laura couldn't believe the tune in her brother's voice and from the look on the officer's face he was just as shocked as she was.

 **Officer:** And you thought you would finish it…..

Laura waited to hear what her brother would say to that, but she realised he wasn't answering, Laura just prayed that he was slowly calming down now, because she knew what could happen if he kept going on like was doing.

 **Officer:** I thought you of all people would know better Cadet Curtis.

 **Karl:** He was being rude to another cadet; I was only trying to protect her sir.

Laura could feel her brother's hand tighten around hers and knew her brother wasn't taking this well, she knew she had to do something before her brother lost his temper with the Officer. Laura looked back up at her brother and placed her other hand on his arm andLaura slowly shock her head at Karl.

 **Officer:** Do you really think this young lad deserved this?

Laura turned back to face the Officer has he slowly moved his hand out and slowly turned himself around so we could both see Jim who was now leaning on the bar stuffing something up his nose, she realised it was bits of tissue or more likely bits of napkins that were placed on the bar.

Laura thought to herself didn't his mother ever teach him the proper way to stop a nose bleed, unless her brother had really broken his nose. She truly hope not and that this will be forgotten about by tomorrow. The officer turned back to face her brother. Karl still wasn't saying anything so Laura turned back to her brother

 **Laura:** Just let it go Karl.

Laura watched as her brother stared down at her with a mean look on his face, which didn't affect her at her; her brother had made these faces at her a lot lately. He didn't agree with a lot of things that she did.

 **Officer:** I think you should listen to this young lady's advice.

 **Karl:** Sorry sir, it won't happen again Captain Pike.

Laura now could put a name to a face; the Christophe Pike who had been made Captain just after Karl started training over 3 years ago. Her brother and his mates had talked about Captain Pike and they all talked very highly of him. Laura just prayed that he would be just as understanding as her brother made him out to be, but once again what was there to understand in this situation.

 **Chris:** Make sure it doesn't.

Laura was glad that her brother was finally back to his old self again. Just then Laura watched as the Captain's eyes travelled down from her brother's face to her face, she couldn't work out in his face expression if he was mad at her too. Laura knew she hadn't really done anything wrong, but what did the officer see when he walked in; it might have looked like she was helping her brother and his mates, but there wasn't a single mark on her like there was on her brother's face.

 **Chris:** Are you enlisting Miss…

 **Laura:** Curtis!

The officer's eyebrows shot up and he looked back up at her brother and then back to her again. Laura could guess he had worked out who she was now, even without the grin that had spread on his lips.

 **Chris:** Nice to meet you Miss Curtis. I'm Christophe Pike!

 **Laura:** Nice too meet you too sir.

The officer looked back at her brother again and slowly nods his head.

 **Chris:** You both may go now and I'll see the two of you first thing in the morning.

Laura couldn't help but smile at the Captain; she was relieved that the officer wasn't taking this any further. Laura turned to look up at her brother and saw him nod towards the Captain.

 **Karl:** Yes sir!

Laura really wanted to get out of there before the officer changed his mind, but she knew she wouldn't make it back without going to the ladies first. Her brother turned around and started pulling her towards the exit, but she stopped him and turned back to the officer.

 **Laura:** May I go the ladies first, Captain?

 **Chris:** Of course!

Laura felt her brother let go of her hand as she started walking past the officer, she realised then that she would have to go past the bar to get to the ladies; which meant she would have to go past Jim who had now started to turn away from the bar. Laura continued to walk closer to the bar while Jim was starting to lean back against the bar as he smiled at her.

 **Jim:** I'm Jim Kirk, what might your lovely name be?

Laura could tell from just that remark that he was flirting with her and realised he hadn't taken any of this seriously. What else would she expect from Jim Kirk? This was the way he always was and had not changed one bit, she wanted to tell him where to go, but she knew that wouldn't be good remark in front of the Captain.

 **Laura:** Laura Curtis!

Laura noticed there wasn't any sign on Jim's face to say that he recognised the name. She would have thought Jim would have still remembered her name like she did his; just proved to her that their friendship didn't mean anything to him. 'God it was only …... about 7 years ago that she moved away and they had been friends has far back as she could remember'.

 **Jim:** I was right that is a lovely name for such a lovely girl like you.

Laura just couldn't believe that Jim didn't recognises her name or her face; had he totally forgotten all about her. Well she could play that game too, Laura watched as Jim moved his eyes from her face down to her toes and back again and it made her sliver inside. Laura turned her head to see that the Captain Pike was still looking at her brother and in deep conversation with him. So Laura turned back to Jim with a mean look on her face and stuck her middle finger up at him and decided to keep walking. She did noticed the shocked look on his face before she felt her foot knock against something on the floor and before she could think of another thought she felt herself falling forward.

Laura started to move her hands out in front of her to try and stop herself from hitting the floor, when she felt a pair of hands land on her hips; she saw Jim had now moved in front of her, but as she forced her weight on Jim's hands to stop herself from falling, she could feel that Jim had started to become unsteady himself and the next thing she knew she fell against Jim and he landed back against the bar.

 **Jim:** Oww!

Laura slowly opened her eyes that she didn't realised she had closed and found herself leaning right up against Jim's body with them both leaning slightly over the bar counter; well her over Jim and looking down into his eyes.

 **Laura:** Sorry!

Jim started to smile up at her and continued to look into her eyes too.

 **Jim:** Don't apologise, I'm quite comfortable now.

Laura could feel Jim's hands slowly wrap around her completely and she could see that Jim's face was now getting closer to her face; if that was even more possible and his eyes were slowly closing. 'Oh god he is going to kiss me'.

**Karl: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!**

**Note: So is Laura going to let Jim kiss her? (If I was Laura I would certainly let him kiss me)** **Sorry for the long delay but my laptop was written off, but now I have a new laptop so the updates will hopeful come more often.**


	3. Memories of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

**Protection Detail**

As Jim's lips came closer to her lips she could smell Jim's beer breath was getting stronger by the second and also the sight of Jim's face at the moment; with tissue stuck up his nose was really putting her off bad time., but as soon as she heard her brother's voice it started sinking where this was really going, so she quickly pushed her hands against Jim that were resting on his chest and pushed herself out of Jim's arms.

 **Chris:** Cadet!

Jim and her continued staring at each other until she quickly turned her head around to break the eye contact and also worried how this was effecting her brother and how Captain Pike was dealing with him. Laura noticed that Captain Pike was standing in front of her brother with his back to her and looked like he was trying to stop Karl from coming any closer. The captain stepped to the side of her brother once he felt ashed that he had calmed him down enough not to go charging after Jim again.

 **Chris:** Are you alright Miss Curtis?

Captain Pike turned to face her as she noticed her brother's eyes were on her as well.

 **Laura:** I'm fine!

Laura smiled a little towards the captain; as she felt so embarrassed. The captain's face was of concern for her but she noticed her brother just had that annoyed look on his face and Laura could just imaging what he could be thinking right now. 'Oh not again; you and your two left feet', but as always she try's her best to make light of the moment.

 **Laura:** No harm done.

Laura knew she should say something about Jim; as he had tried to help her, even if it ended up with the two of them in each others arms; which she knew would never happen again. She would make sure of that.

 **Laura:** Thanks to Jim.

Laura watched as the Captain nodded his head towards her, but she could tell it wasn't for her, he was thanking Jim who she supposed was still behind her. The Captain turned back to face her brother, as Laura slowly turned back to face Jim; just to make sure he really was o.k after that fall back against the bar.

 **Chris:** As I can see it this young lad helped Miss Curtis.

Laura could see that Jim was leaning back against the bar again with that wide grin on his face.

 **Jim:** Anytime you feel like felling into my arms again, you just go right ahead.

Laura just walked past Jim and has she got past Jim she saw him now staring towards Captain Pike and Karl, she turned her head slightly and saw that Karl was glaring back at Jim.

 **Karl:** How dare you talk to her like that?

Laura stopped walking the moment she heard her brother yell that last remark; she slowly turned around to see Captain Pike looking at Jim with annoyed look, but quickly turned to face her brother who was very angry and about ready to punch Jim again.

 **Chris:** I think you should wait outside for the young lady; you need to cool off.

Laura watched as her brother slowly turned around and headed out the door. She watched as Captain Pike turned back to face Jim who was still staring at her brother as he walked out. Captain Pike looked at her and nodded his head at her. Laura knew that he had just dismissed her, so she quickly turned around and headed into the ladies.

A few minutes later she came out the ladies and saw Jim was now sitting down at the very table that her brother flew him on earlier. Captain Pike was sitting the other side of the table facing Jim.

 **Jim:** Who am I Christophe Pike?

Laura noticed that the bar was still empty except for the bar staff as they were now clearing the mess that was made from the fight.

 **Chris:** You're father's son!

Laura watched as Jim just stared back at the captain with an annoyed look on his face, from just the mention of his father. Laura wandered how much of their conversation she had missed for the captain to mention his father.

Laura decided to hang back and listen to where Captain Pike was going with this conversation. She remembered her father talking to her about George Kirk before she lost her own father. Laura couldn't remember much about their conversations about George Kirk; one thing for certain she knew that Jim was nothing like his father at all.

 **Chris:**  You're father didn't believe in no-win scenarios.

 **Jim:** He sure learned his lesson.

Laura could tell in Jim's voice that Captain Pike was now going somewhere he didn't want to talk about about it seemed that the Captain wasn't going to give up on it so easily.

 **Chris:** Depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't you?

Laura wondered what the Captain could of meant by that. She remembered her father telling her that George saved the crew of the 'USS Kevin' by sacrificing himself, but she doubt that was what he meant, cause what would that have to do with Jim.

 **Chris:** That instinct you have to leap without looking, is something your father had too and it's something starfleet as lost.

 **Jim:** Why are you talking to me man.

Laura watched as Jim sat there shaking his head; not really caring what the Captain was saying and she could tell that Jim just wanted him gone, but for some reason Jim still sat there and didn't bother to move.

 **Chris:** Because I looked up your file while you drooling all over the bar and while you were staring after Miss Curtis – even after she had disappeared into the ladies.

Laura watched as Jim was taking a slip of his drink and then froze his hand in mid-air to stare back at the Captain; looks like Jim didn't like that response, but wait a minute, Jim had continued staring after her, even after she entered the ladies. 'Well he can look all he likes, cause that is all he will get'.

 **Chris:** You're aptitude test were off the charts. So what is it? You like being the only genius level repeat offender in the Midwest?

 **Jim:** Maybe I love it!

Jim was getting all cocky again; he sure did love showing off. Laura noticed that even the Captain slowly shock his head at the comment.

 **Chris:** So cause your dad dies you can settle for an ordinary life. Or do you feel like you were made for something better. Something special!

Laura wondered what he could be talking about, but she could tell from the way Jim was looking at him, that he might be thinking the same thing.

 **Chris:** Enlist in Starfleet!

 **Jim:** Enlist!

Laura was shocked to think that Captain Pike thought that Jim would jump to the chance. 'Jim wouldn't do that, would he? Jim just seemed to be a lazy sod who just wanted to waste his life flirting and living dangerously' and from the way Jim was acting she knew she was right.

 **Jim:** You guys must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month.

 **Chris:** If you're half the man your father was Jim, starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years. Have your own ship in eight!

Wow Captain Pike was really trying to get through to Jim. Laura wondered if anyone could really do that with Jim. Jim become an officer, never! His own ship! 'Starfleet would be insane to let him have that'.

 **Chris:** You do understand what the federation is don't you? It's important! It's a peace keeping …...

 **Jim:** Are we done?

Laura couldn't believe that Jim was acting this way about starfleet and to an officer, but that was Jim all over. It just proved that no matter what anyone says, he just wasn't interested in doing anything but wasting his life away and she really thought for a moment that Captain Pike was getting to Jim, it looked like that he thought that as well.

 **Chris:** I'm done!

Laura watched as captain Pike gave up and slowly stood up looking very disappointed. It was a shame really cause she would have loved to her more about starfleet; she had heard a lot from her brother, but she would have liked to have heard it from an officer's point of view as well.

 **Chris:** Riverside shipyard! A shuttle for new recruits leave tomorrow oh Eight hundred hours.

Laura watched as Jim raised his glass to towards the officer as if to say 'got it'. She hardly doubted she would see Jim there. To be honest she really hope she didn't, Jim was always a troublemaker, and she didn't want to have to go through what Jim put her through all those years ago with his step-father's car.

Laura slowly shock her head no, she didn't want to even think about that again. It was the worst moment of her life, even when Jim pushed her out before he got to the edge of the cliff. Jim was lucky he survived that and managed to keep hold of the edge of the cliff and pull himself up.

 **Chris:** You know your father was Captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's and yours.

Laura had only heard part of that before; her father told her that he and George were on the bridge till the last possible moment, but when someone had to stay behind to control the ship, George sacrificed himself to save her mother and father and everyone else on the ship. She didn't know that Jim's mother and he was on the ship as well.

 **Chris:** I dare you to do better!

Did she just hear right? Did Captain Pike just dare Jim to do better then his father? Laura noticed that Jim was just as surprised; has he stared up and watched as Captain Pike walked out the door. Laura slowly made her way towards Jim; she hope he wouldn't notice her as she walked past.

Laura made it past Jim's table and she noticed he was distracted in a toy starship; that he must of gotten from Captain Pike. Laura made it to the bar entrance when she heard Jim speak, even though it was very quite, which was very unusually for him.

 **Jim:** Are you Enlisting?

 **Laura:** Yes!

She hoped she never saw Jim ever again. She smiled a little to herself when she realised that being in starfleet she properly never would anyway.

 **Jim:** Some boyfriend you have there!

Laura's hand froze has she was about to push open the door and the smile quickly vanished off her face. Laura thought to herself what was the best way to deal with this. 'What the hell? Why I'm I still standing here?' Laura knew the best way was just to walk away and ignore him.

 **Jim:** You should be under me, not him!

Laura realised she couldn't let this go, she had to put Jim straight and tell him who her and Karl was. 'That should wipe the smirk of his face', which she knew would be on his face right now. When Laura turned around she had guessed right.

 **Laura:** You don't know who I am...

 **Jim:** I know your one lovely girl with the longest pair of legs I have ever seen. Don't get me wrong they are very sexy, but you need to watch your two left feet.

Laura just stared back at Jim godsmacked, but what else would she except to come out of his mouth, and it sounded like he was nowhere near finished.

 **Jim:** One other thing, I could also blow your mind!

This conversation was getting worse and she just couldn't deal with this anymore. Laura turned back around, but she was determined to have the last laugh, or at least put Jim in his place.

 **Laura:** All you would be good at is blowing a hole in my heart.

 **Jim:** Give me time and I'll make you fell into my arms again.

Laura started laughing; she couldn't help it.

 **Laura:** Never!

 **Jim:** I surely love a challenge.

Laura continued to smile to herself and she pushed opened the door and walked out the door to see her brother staring at her.

 **Karl:** Why do you smile every time you're around him?

Laura could tell her brother wasn't happy, but when was he ever happy? Ever since their parents had been killed Karl had changed completely, it was like he wanted revenge, but the thing was none of us knew what killed them.

 **Laura:** Oh it doesn't matter.

Laura knew her brother wouldn't understand, but it didn't matter they would properly never see Jim ever again. Laura started walking away and she saw that her brother had soon caught up with her and started walking beside her.

Laura slowly turned her head back to the bar to see Jim heading over to some sort of bike, she couldn't see very well from this far away. She watched as Jim got on the bike and drove away in the opposite direction. In way she felt sorry for Jim, 'he didn't seem to have anyone to care for him, to shake him out this way of life'. Wait where did that thought come from? She couldn't believe she just thought that. Not that it mattered now.

Goodbye to her old life, and now onto another life. A better life! Well she hoped so anyway!


	4. One Strange Leonard McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

**Protection Detail**

The next morning Laura and Karl arrived at 'Riverside Space Dock' where they were building a new spaceship and where the shuttle for San Francisco was leaving. As Karl and Laura approached the shuttle she was thinking how tight and short her cadet uniform was. 'Do I really have to wear this at all times'. She did notice a few of the workers were eyeing her up and few other girls wearing the exact same top and mini-skirt as she called it.

**Laura:** Do I really have to wear this?

**Karl:** You knew all along what you would be wearing.

**Laura:** I didn't realise how tight it would be.

**Karl:** You should have tried it on before, then you would of known.

**Laura:** Wouldn't have made any difference though.

**Karl:** Oh stop moaning!

**Laura:** Easy for you to say; you don't have half the guys in here eyeing you up.

**Karl:** You're so full of yourself!

They both approached the shutter and made their way around to the doors when Laura thought what Jim would be doing right now. Wait where did that thought come from; it would make no difference to her anymore. She would very unlikely see Jim again.

**Laura:** Captain Pike asked Jim to join starfleet as well.

Laura heard her brother laughing and she could guess what he was thinking; exactly the same as she was.

**Karl:** That would mean him staying grounded in one place for about 4 years.

**Laura:** I was quite surprised when I heard him say that.

**Karl:** I bet I can guess exactly what Jim said.

**Laura:** He just laughed it off with a sarcastic remark.

**Karl:** I bet he did. Now, enough about Jim. I don't want to hear his name mentioned again. He's dead to me! And the way he is going, he soon will be.

Laura couldn't believe her brother just said that. She stared across at him with a shock look on her face.

**Karl:** Don't give me that look. You know actually what I'm saying.

**Laura:** Oh I know what you're saying, I just can't believe you're saying it.

**Karl:** It's the truth and you know it!

Just then Laura bumped against something and for a second was confused on what that was, until she opened her eyes that she didn't realised she had closed and looked down at pair of black shoes and grey trousers. 'Wait a minute she knew what that meant, she had bumped into a starfleet officer'. She quickly jumped back away from the chest of the person it belonged to... to stare at...

**Karl:** Captain Pike!

Laura really felt very embarrassed once again, this wasn't the first trip up that Captain Pike had seen her do.

**Laura:** Sorry Sir!

**Chris:** Very clumsy, aren't we Cadet Curtis?

**Laura:** Yes sir, It seems that I am.

Laura watched as Captain Pike nodded at them both. Then he turned around and started to make his way to the front of the shuttle.

**Karl:** You just get worse. You fell into Jim's arms and now Captain Pike's arms. Who is going to be next?

Laura just stared at her brother as he stared back. She really needed to work on her two left feet if she wanted to succeeded at Starfleet. She watched as her brother turned back around and made his way into the shuttle. Laura slowly started to follow him, she was halfway up the steps when she heard a distant engine noise, that seemed a bit different to the rest of the noise around her.

Laura turned around and looked around the area as she saw a bike headed straight towards the shuttle she was now about to board. Laura wondered who it could be; as he was dressed in civilized clothes. 'Wait a minute that hair cut looks familiar and those clothes as well'. It was Jim! Laura stood there in shock as Jim approached the shuttle.

**Worker:** Hey, nice ride!

She saw a one of the workers walk up towards his bike as Jim got of the bike and took the keys out the ignition and just threw the keys at the worker, without a care in the world.

**Jim:** It's yours!

Laura saw that Captain Pike was watching this and Jim just walked straight past with a wide grin on his face.

**Jim:** 4 years... I'll do it in 3!

Laura wondered for a moment what Jim was on about, then she remembered the conversation that Jim and the Captain had. 'Captain Pike had said he could be an officer in 4 years and tropical of Jim saying he would instead do it in 3 years'. As Jim started walking towards her with a smirk on his face; Laura realised what this all meant. 'Jim is joining starfleet as well', maybe she hadn't seen the last of Jim after all. 'Just what she needed'.

**Jim:** We meet again Miss Curtis... It must be fate!

Laura saw Jim look down to her legs and back up to her face again where is eyebrows shot so Laura was going to make sure that she spoke her mind now before Jim got any ideas again. There was no way she was going to failed at this because of him.

**Laura:** Just make sure you stay away from me.

**Jim:** The question is... Can you stay away from me?

**Laura:** I'm serious!

Laura placed both her hands on her hips and stared back at Jim. She needed to make sure Jim understood this.

**Jim:** Why would you want to stay away from me, in the first place?

**Laura:** I don't want you getting me in trouble again.

**Jim:** Have I wronged you in another life? If so I apologise.

Jim slowly made his way around Laura still facing her with a concerned look on his face and as he stood in the shuttle doorway he placed a hand on her shoulder and then he was grinning at her again.

**Jim:** Now that is out the way why don't we continue with that kiss from last night.

Laura knew that Jim wasn't taking any of this seriously and he must think she was playing hard to get. She knew then that she would never get through to him, 'life was just one big game to Jim'. So Laura decided she wasn't going to waste her breath again. Just then Laura realised that Jim was leaning his face closer to hers again so she quickly took a couple of steps backwards.

**Jim:** You sure don't know what your missing.

**Laura:** I know very well what I'll be missing... Heartache!

**Jim:** Well it's your lost!

Jim turned around and headed into the shuttle, Laura waiting a few seconds then followed on after Jim and as she did she thought to herself that she would just have to keep away from him, as much as she could anyway. She might be in luck and never have to work with him. 'Starfleet was big enough and had plenty of Starships'. When Laura stepped into the shuttle she looked around to see where her brother was sitting, when she noticed Jim turned his head back to face her.

**Jim:** You haven't gotten our challenge, have you?

Laura's face quickly turns to look at Jim with a mean look on her face. She had to make sure Jim realised there was no challenge that she hadn't agreed to.

**Jim:** You can faint at my feet again anytime you like.

Laura was about to answer him back when Jim started walking forward again and continued grinning at her and as he turned his head to face the way he was going he slammed it against a low beam which made him finch back in pain. Laura couldn't help it she just started laughing very loudly.

**Laura:** Serves you right!

Jim slowly turned to face her and his mouth slowly turned into another smile. She knew Jim was about to come out with another sarcastic remark.

**Jim:** I could certainly amuse you in other ways too.

**Laura:** Let me make this clear to you... I'm not interested!

**Jim:** You just wait... I'll win this challenge.

Jim turned back round and slowly ducked his head under the low beam that clearly said 'Low Clearance'.

**Jim:** Before you know it, you will be crazy about me.

Laura watched as Jim made is way down one of the alleys. 'More likely Crazy at you', Laura continued looking around for her brother as she thought to herself 'I would never be with you, even if you were the last man on earth'. Just then Laura heard Jim speak again.

**Jim:** At ease Gentlemen!

Laura looked over at Jim and realised he was talking to her brother and his mates as he saluted with his hand and continued walking past as her brother gave Jim a death look. Laura slowly made her way over to Karl and saw he had saved her seat next to him.

**Karl:** Where the hell did you get to?

Laura could tell that Karl's anger had gone back up and she knew it wasn't directed at her. Karl was angry at seeing Jim and knowing he was joining Starfleet as well. Laura sat down and started to buckle herself in.

**Laura:** I'm just as shocked as you are.

**Karl:** All he will do is cause more trouble... He won't last 5 minutes!

Karl started laughing with his friends as Laura continued buckling herself in. Karl was properly right, but one thing she knew about Jim, he didn't give in too easily. Captain Pike was right about Jim not believe in 'no-win scenarios'.

**Jim:** I never did get that first name.

Laura looked around her and realised that Jim was sitting behind her with his back to her and he was looking across from him and Laura saw that the girl Jim was flirting with at the bar last night was smiling back at Jim but she wasn't answering Jim. 'If her and Uhura could become friends that would wind Jim up if she got to know her first before he did'.

**Karl:** You're doing it again.

Laura turned back to face her brother with a confused look on her face.

**Karl:** You're smiling at him again!

Laura slowly shock her head, her brother would never understand, so there was no point explaining to him. Just then Laura heard a couple of loud voices coming from the left of her and she turned to see a lady officer trying to drag a man from another room which to her looked like the bathroom.

**Officer:** You need a doctor!

**Man:** I told you people, I don't need a doctor. I am a doctor!

**Officer:** You need to get back to your seat.

**Man:** I had one in the bathroom...

**Officer:** You need to get back...

**Man:** …..with no window.

**Officer:**...to your seat now.

Laura noticed that everyone had gone quite and was watching as this man argued back with the officer. She had to admit it was quite amusing to listen to; it's not very often you heard someone arguing with an officer. The officer continued to drag the man around to the alley behind her were Jim was sitting.

**Man:** I suffer from aviaphobia, which means fear of dying in...

**Officer:** …..Sir, for your own safety...

**Man:** …... Something that flies.

**Officer:** …...sit down, or I'll make you sit down.

Laura took note 'watch out for this officer; she surely means business'. She didn't won't to get into her bad books. Laura saw the officer glare back at the man with a certainly look that said 'don't push me, as you won't like the outcome'.

**Man:** Fine!

The man sat down in an empty seat that happened to be next to Jim.

**Officer:** Thank you!

Laura watched as the officer now walk away with a calm look on her face. 'She must love it when she can make people do what she wants them to do'. Then an announcement came over the whole shuttle

**Chris:** _This is captain Pike,we have been cleared for take off._

**Man:** I may throw up on you.

Laura realised the man was now talking to Jim, who had that look on his face as if to say 'is this man for real'. Or was it what she was thinking. 'If he was afraid of flying what was he doing on this shuttle'.

**Jim:** I think these things are pretty save.

**Man:** Don't Panda to me kid, one tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds...

God Laura couldn't believe this guy. Yes she knew all the things that couldn't happen, but she didn't need reminding of all this and she could see from the way Jim was that he couldn't believe he had to sit next to this guy, or what she thought he was thinking. Laura turned back around and just hoped he wouldn't go on like this the whole trip.

**Man:** ….. See if your so relaxed when your eyeballs bleed. Space is diseased and dangerous after darkness and silenced...

**Jim:** Well I hate to break this to you but Starfleet operates in space.

'Thank you for that Jim' that certainly shut him up, well only about the danger of space.

**Man:** Yeah, well I've got nowhere else to go... The ex-wife took the whole dam planet in the divorce, or I've got left his my bones.

For some reason Laura was getting to like this guy, 'he was really quite a amusing, in a certain kind of way'. And it sounded like Jim did as well.

**Jim:** Jim Kirk!

**Man:** McCoy. Leonard McCoy!

Well, well... it sounded like Jim had made a friend. Laura turned around in her seat to see Jim and Leonard drinking from a flask, which she ashamed would contain alcohol. As this happen Laura felt the shuttle lift off the ground and she turned back around as she heard her brother whisper in her ear.

**Karl:** _They are both as annoying as each other; they will make quite a pair!_

Laura just stared at her brother and then turned to look out the side window that showed them headed towards the sky. 'Starfleet here I come!'.

 


	5. Meeting Leonard McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

**Protection Detail**

After just the first few months at Starfleet Academy Laura was finding it quite hard expressly in her training; she started getting a lot of aches n pains in places she didn't realise she could get them in. She couldn't count how many times she had been sent to Medical with bruises and sprains and this time was no different than the other times, expressly the laughs she got as well.

Laura slowly limped into the Medical waiting area, after she reported herself in she took a seat where a few other people were waiting to be seen. The thing she couldn't understand was the feeling she felt when she was in here; she felt at ease as if this was a place where she belonged, which was strange because most people hated being in these sort of places. She thought maybe it was cause of her mother was a nurse; she was in all her top classes in the academy, and Laura remembered her mother telling her that it only took her three years to become the senior nurse aboard the USS Kevin where she first met her father who was the pilot of the same Starship.

 **Nurse:** Miss Curtis!

Laura turned to face the nurse who called her name and she realised it was the same nurse who she had gotten on quite well with; well she certainly made her laugh expressly with her flirting skills. Laura slowly stood and made her way over to the nurse and as she approached her she smiled towards her and waited to find out what flirting comments she would come out with today.

 **Nurse:** What is it this time Miss Curtis?

The nurse looked down towards her feet and Laura noticed that has she made her way back to her face she slowly trailed her eyes over each part of her body as she did.

 **Laura:** You're asking me that, when you can see I'm limping here.

 **Nurse:** I just never know with you. It's not the first time you have limped in here, but have only sprained your hand.

 **Laura:** Well this time it certainly is my ankle.

 **Nurse:** So tell me Miss Curtis, how did you sprain your beautiful ankle this time?

Laura caught on to how the nurse said that beautiful; it was said slowly with 3 syllables. Laura knew that the nurse was harmless enough; in the amount of times she had been coming here she hadn't once gone any further then just flirting with her. A few girls and guys in here classes had spoken about her.

 **Laura:** Trying to kick my leg high; I fell over and on it quite painfully may I add.

 **Nurse:** I bet all you need is a good message, that will help ease the pain, and I would gladly volunteer to do that for you.

 **Doctor:** When you have quite finished flirting with my patient Miss Obere.

Laura turned to look towards who had spoken and found a man standing by a med bed and looking at a tablet pad. Laura thought for a moment that he looked a little familiar, but she just couldn't quite place that face.

 **Nurse:** I haven't even began yet.

Laura knew the nurse could flirt with her all today if she had the chance, or with anyone she liked. This made her think of Jim Kirk and how they would make quite an item; flirting away with each other all day, but then she thought how could she pair the two off; she knew Jim would love her and leave her the next day and this nurse certainly didn't deserve that, no-one did. Then as Laura continued to look at the doctor who hadn't taken his eyes of the pad as his fingers continued to slide

across it, she thought he was quite good looking in his own way, but wasn't quite her type. Laura turned back to smile back at the nurse.

 **Laura:** As much as I like chatting with you, I think the doctor is more my type.

Laura watched as the nurse turned to face the doctor with a wide smirk on her face, Laura followed her look and saw the doctors cheeks start to go red and he quickly swallowed hard and took on his serious face again as he never took his eyes off the pad he was holding in front of him.

 **Nurse:** It doesn't mean I will give up so easily. Hey Leonard, Laura wants a physical exam with you.

Laura now felt her own cheeks go red but it also made her smile a little when she started to realise who this doctor was; she had met him, well not quite met him, but she saw him for the first time on the shuttle from Iowa. Even then she remembered how Leonard stood up to the female officer or at less tried to.

 **Leonard:** And have you forgotten your professionally training Miss Obere?

 **Nurse:** Fine! Should I arrange a private session for you Dr McCoy and your patient Miss Curtis?

This time Laura noticed that Leonard now turned to glare at the nurse with an annoyed look on his face.

 **Leonard:** That will do Miss Obere.

 **Nurse:** I could even come along too and we could make it a threesome.

Laura thought to herself that this nurse certainly back off so easily even when ordered to. 'Leonard could be high up yet, not if he joined at the same time as she did', but she supposed he was already properly trained as a doctor; 'expressly from the way he spoke on the shuttle'.

 **Jim:** How about we make it a foursome?

Laura turned around slowly to see Jim standing in the doorway grinning at her and the nurse. What did Laura expect, of course would appear when flirting was going on, she bet Jim had that extra sense to know when people were flirting and made sure he was apart it.

 **Nurse:** I wouldn't say no.

Laura noticed the way the nurse was smiling back at Jim; she definitely liked Jim, which was surprising he was quite good looking, but was just too much of a ladies man. Maybe she give the nurse a heads up on our Jim was, before she made a mistake on Jim, but she knew it was none of her business if they did get involved, even as she saw the way Jim wink at the nurse.

 **Leonard:** Don't you have other patients to attend to Miss Obere?

 **Nurse:** O.K. O.K, I'm going.

The nurse turned back to glare at Leonard with an annoyed look on her face, but Laura noticed it didn't last long.

 **Nurse:** You three have your own threesome and I'll find my own threesome.

Laura knew now that this nurse was a lot like Jim; they both liked to flirt and it never bothered them if they failed, they knew they could find someone else more willing, except the nurse liked both sexes and she knew or she presumed Jim wasn't.

 **Jim:** I could do with your help, Miss Obere.

 **Nurse:** Maybe later!

Laura watched as the nurse winked back at Jim which made Jim's smile go even wider if that was even possible with the way Jim was smiling at her.

 **Nurse:** Must do as the Doctor says.

Laura saw the nurse turn to face her and continued to smile at her. Laura thought 'now what was she going to come out with'?

 **Nurse:** Let me escort this beautiful girl to sit down first.

Laura heard she had done the same thing as before and used the word as three syllables again. Laura was about to thank her and place her hand on the nurses shoulder when Jim stepped inbetween them and placed an arm around her waist.

 **Jim:** Allow me!

Laura was about to argue with this and push herself away from Jim when the nurse just smiled at them both and said...

 **Nurse:** Well you win some and you lose some. Enjoy your threesome Miss Curtis or maybe the two of you would look good together.

Laura couldn't believe what the nurse just said before she smiled at the both of them and slowly turned and walked away with the doors closing behind her. Laura turned to face Jim who was still smiling at her and at the same time Laura felt Jim move his hand down towards her bum.

 **Laura:** Don't even think about it or you will be knowing yourself how much pain I am in.

 **Jim:** I have no idea what you're talking about.

Laura knew very well what she meant as she felt Jim move his hand back to her waist.

 **Jim:** Allow me to escort you to, Dr Bones.

'Dr Bones'? Had Jim come up with a nick name for this doctor. 'But why this name?' Laura thought had Jim and Leonard really become friends, well enough to give him a nickname. She wondered if Leonard had a nickname for Jim, for she would love to hear what that was. Laura leaned across Jim and she placed her arm around his neck as he lead her over to Leonard.

 **Leonard:** Have you sprained your ankle, Miss Curtis?

Laura let go of Jim as she sat hight herself up on to the med bed, she turned to face has he let go of her. Jim might of helped her for his own sake, as if hoping it would get him some way with her, but nevertheless he did help her so she knew she should thank him.

 **Laura:** Thanks Jim.

 **Jim:** Anytime, just say the word and I'll be there.

Laura was about to respond to Jim with a remark of her own when Jim just turned away from her and turned to face Leonard and spoke to him.

 **Jim:** How could you send a beautiful girl like that away?

 **Leonard:** What do you want Jim...? Can't you see I'm busy.

Laura watched as Jim placed his hand on Leonard's shoulder and smiled at him and as much as Laura had gotten to know Jim so well, well enough to know he would come back with his own remake.

 **Jim:** Can't I come and see my best buddy in the whole wide world.

Laura watched as Leonard slowly grinnedat her and then turned to face Jim completely.

 **Leonard:** O.K out with it Jim, I don't have all day.

It seems that she was right and Jim and Leonard had become good friends. At less Jim had one friend now,hopefully that will help sort him out, but she doubted it; even when are and Jim were friends, he still just got worse and worse with his crazy stunts, she just wished now she had done something to try and help him and found out why he was acting this way, but she was a kid herself and didn't completely understand things as she did, saying that she still didn't quite understand Jim even now and she didn't suppose she ever would or anyone would for that matter.

**Note: As you must realise this wasn't part of the film I just want to show what Laura's life was like in Starfleet but as you can Jim with keep making an appearance and so will Leonard. I will catch up with the film again soon, I just want to do a few extra chapters with Laura before we found out how she gets on aboard the enterprise with Jim and Leonard.**

 


	6. Laura and Jim So Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

**Protection Detail**

A few months later Laura had now been at starfleet almost a year now and her training wasn't getting any easier for her; expressly her defence classes, she was suppose to defend but always ending up getting hurt herself. Laura once again found herself sat in the waiting room at the medical, as she looked around the place; she saw some people she knew that were like her and finding it hard. Laura thought to herself 'Will it ever get any easier?' Right now she wish she could speak to her brother about all this, but he had now left the academy and was properly off exploring the galaxy, just where she wish she was now. She remember how her parents talked about their experiences and it all sounded so amazing to her, she just didn't think it would be this hard to get there.

Just then she heard someone call her name, when she looked over at the nurse that had called her, she realised that it was a different nurse to the one who always flirted with her. Laura got up and made her way over the nurse and wondered where Miss Obere was; she hoped she was O.K and it was just her day off or something. Laura felt a little disappointed as the nurse just lead her over to an empty bio bed, this nurse didn't seem nowhere near as friendly as Miss Obere.

 **Nurse:** Please take a seat, Dr McCoy will be right with you.

Laura nodded her head at the nurse but the nurse had already turned around and was walking away. Laura looked around and saw Leonard attending to another patient a few bio beds down. 'At least not everything had changed'. Laura thought she would be use to change by now; people in her classes kept changing, including the classes themselves and that was one thing Laura didn't like; She couldn't seem to make friends long enough before they had moved on ahead of her in training.

It seemed that only this placed stayed the same, except for Miss Obere this time, but at least she was always seen by the same doctor, which she was glad about; her and Leonard had gotten on very well. 'Well who couldn't get on with Leonard; he was very assuming and so easy to got on with.

 **Leonard:** So Miss Curtis, what's the problem this time?

Laura turned to smile at Leonard as he came to stand in front of her and started scanning his tricorder around her head and down to her chest.

 **Laura:** After all these months and you still won't call me by my first name.

 **Leonard:** That would be inappropriate, while you are my patient you will always be Miss Curtis.

Laura watched as Leonard lowered his arm and took hold of the pad he had and started tapping his fingers against it. That was one thing about Leonard, he could multi task very easily, even though he keeps going on like he can't.

 **Laura:** What if I got married?

 **Leonard:** Are you planning on getting married anytime soon?

Laura couldn't believe she had started this conversation now. She couldn't see herself getting married; she had always thought that marriage was a big step and it always seemed too scary for her. 'the thought of being connected to one man and putting so much trust in that one person.

 **Laura:** I doubt I'll ever get married.

 **Leonard:** You sound just like Jim.

Laura couldn't believe Leonard had just said that; she didn't think she was anything like Jim, but she could understand why Leonard said that; Jim would never settle down with one girl, and she just couldn't see herself trusting a man that much, but in a way they both didn't see themselves getting married.

 **Laura:** With the way Jim is going, he will never get married.

 **Leonard:** He will in time, when he meets the right girl... Now Miss Curtis, are you going to tell me why you' re here?

 **Laura:** I just wanted to come and see your lovely smile.

Laura saw the flicker of a smile in the corner of Leonard's mouth, but to her disappointment it didn't last long, but it certainly made her smile.

 **Leonard:** As amusing as you make that sound, Miss Curtis. I have a job to do here, and that's to get you well again, not …...

Laura started to giggle a little; Leonard was so amusing when he went on like this, but she couldn't let him finish, she wouldn't give up on him as she was determined to break down his wall and get him to relax more.

 **Laura:** Did anyone ever tell you, you look so cute when you go on like that.

Laura saw Leonard go a little red but once again it didn't last long.

 **Leonard:** You and Jim are more like than you think.

 **Laura:** Does Jim think you're cute as well.

Once again Laura saw a small smile form at the corner of Leonard's mouth but this time it turned into a proper smile and it made Laura smile back. Leonard was the one to break the smile first and he quickly looked at his pad again. Laura decided she would give him a break for now and finally tell him what she had done this time.

 **Laura:** Would you believe it I tripped over my two left feet and I fall on my hand, I properly just stretched one of my ligaments.

 **Leonard:** Well that's nothing new for you, but allow me to check that for you.

Laura held her arm out towards Leonard and he placed his hand on her arm and took a closer look at her wrist.

 **Leonard:** I know I have said it before Miss Curtis, but I will say it again. You would make a good nurse or maybe even a doctor yourself.

 **Laura:** And I will say again, my heart is set on protecting people.

 **Leonard:** You could still protect people by helping them get well again. At least your training wouldn't put you on the patient end.

This got Laura thinking about her mother on how her mother use to take care of her whenever she hurt herself as a child. She really loved those memories; her mother and her really bonded as her mother told her everything she knew about her injuries and she had to admit she was really interested in finding out.

 **Leonard:** Why does that bring tears to your eyes?

Laura couldn't believe she had let her emotions show so easily. She was tougher then this, she knew she was. She reached her other hand up to her eyes and started wiping the tears away.

 **Laura:** It's nothing!

Leonard gently placed Laura's hand back into her lap and placed the pad down on the bed beside her and looked at Laura with a concern look on his face and she just knew where this was going, and Laura wasn't in the mood to spill her memories; she wanted to keep them to herself.

 **Leonard:** One thing I can't stand to see is one of my patients so close to tears, so out with it Miss Curtis.

 **Laura:** Just some memories of my mother.

 **Leonard:** You said your mother was a nurse in starfleet.

 **Laura:** Yes she worked on the 'Harriot' until it was attacked with no survives.

Laura went quite as she thought about the memory of her brother telling her that they would never see their parents again. Leonard didn't say anything he just stood there staring at her and waiting, but waiting for wait. Laura decided to continue; in a way she liked talking about her mother, just not the bad parts, so she decided to turn it the conversation around a little.

 **Laura:** My parents were both known for working on the 'Kevin' though.

 **Leonard:** Both of Jim's parents were on the Kevin as well.

 **Laura:** I know they were.

 **Leonard:** Both of your parents survived the Kevin...

 **Laura:** I wouldn't be here if they didn't. I was born three years later!

 **Leonard:** I'm sure they are proud of you for still coming to starfleet despite what you have been through with them.

 **Laura:** My parents were proud to be in starfleet, that's why my brother and I came here too.

Laura watched as Leonard picked his pad up again as she thought about her father and the way he talked about starfleet, 'Starfleet is the best thing I could ever have done, it's where I met your mother and all the friends I have made, we are certainly one big family on the 'Harriot'.' She will never forget her father's words and that's what Laura preyed for as well.

 **Leonard:** It less I managed to get you to smile again.

Laura realised that Leonard had this conversation turned around once again. He was good at doing that, he surely hated all the focus on him.

 **Leonard:** Now I'll get that wrist of yours wrapped up and you sure know what you have to do after that.

 **Laura:** Yes, rest and give it time to heal.

Laura watched as Leonard singled one of the other nurses over to him.

 **Leonard:** Miss Curtis needs her wrist wrapped up.

Laura watched as the nurse nodded her head at Leonard then walked away, assuming she was getting the items she would need. Leonard turned back to face Laura.

 **Leonard:** Now Miss Curtis, I will leave you in Mrs Hudson's hands and I saw hope I don't have to see you anytime soon, unless you decide to take my advice and change your training.

Laura smiled back at Leonard, he surely never gave up on trying to convince her she should be a nurse and not security, but she knew that no matter how much she loved the nursing side of things, she would stick to protection and try and prevent anything like that happening with the 'Harriot' ever again.

 **Laura:** Do you do this to Jim as well, tell him what he should be doing?

 **Leonard:** As a matter of fact I do...

 **Laura:** And let me guess, he doesn't listening and does what he wants.

 **Leonard:** Just like someone else I know.

'Not again', why did Leonard always compare her to Jim, and she was determined to find out why, so as the nurse came over and started to wrap her wrist up, she glared back at Leonard.

 **Laura:** Tell me Dr McCoy why are you always comparing me to Jim, from what I know of him and what he does, I can honestly say I'm nothing like that.

 **Leonard:** You talk as if you know Jim well.

Just great, why did she have to go and say that, now she will have to tell Leonard of her and Jim's past and she was hoping not to have to go through that again. Maybe she could just shorten it and Leonard would let it go at that.

 **Laura:** Let's just say we go way back, not that Jim remembers.

 **Leonard:** Just remember Miss Curtis people change all the time, you just need to give them time realise their mistakes, or in Jim's case, grew up.

Laura didn't think Jim would ever grew up, he seemed to love living life his way and not caring about anyone else or who he hurts along the way.

 **Laura:** I doubt Jim will ever grew up.

 **Leonard:** He will when he finds something worth settling on.

Laura thought about this and started thinking that maybe Leonard was right, but what could it be that Jim needed to help him settle down and realise what life was all about. Leonard certainly was a good friend to have, did Jim even realise how much of a loyal friend he had.

 **Laura:** I'm glad Jim has one loyal friend to look out for him.

 **Leonard:** I must say you talk very calmly of him, not like most of the girls he has been with.

Laura couldn't believe that Leonard thought of her as one the girls Jim had had his way with, well she was certainly going to put him straight on that one.

 **Laura:** I'm not one of Jim's ex's girlfriends.

 **Leonard:** That's a polite way of calling them that, I must say.

 **Laura:** Jim and I were childhood friends until... until I was 10 and my family moved away.

 **Leonard:** So in a way you and Jim already have a connection.

 **Laura:** I wouldn't quite call it that and whatever we did have... he broke that trust years ago.

 **Leonard:** Connections like that can last a lifetime, you just need to find it in your heart to forgive and forget.

Laura didn't think she could ever forgive Jim for what he had done, that day will haunt her for the rest of her life. 'How could you forgive someone who almost got you killed?'.

 **Laura:** He certainly makes that very hard to do; when it seems like he hasn't grown up from that yet.

 **Leonard:** I'm sure he will in time and life as given you both another chance; why do you think you have both come to starfleet at the same time?

 **Laura:** Just unlucky I guess.

 **Leonard:** I don't know what Jim was like before, but I know that all Jim needs now is friends to stick by him.

Leonard nodded his head at Laura and slowly walked away to attend to another patient and while the nurse continued to wrap her wrist up it got her thinking that maybe she had been too tough on Jim, but she couldn't change that now. As much as she thought that maybe Leonard was right about Jim, Jim was still Jim, and that made them two totally different people. At least Jim had Leonard as a true friend, and that was more then what she had.

 **Note:** The next chapter we will catch up with the film again. Most of the scenes will be the same as the film but just a little different so I can add my character Laura and make her part of the scenes.


	7. Laura's room mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

**Protection Detail**

Laura had now been at starfleet for three years now and finally she was starting to feel like she belonged; her classes were getting better, well she had worked hard for this and now she was much higher up. Laura had made a few friends as well, one friend she was now room mates with had been there for her through last two years, but to start with Laura didn't realise how much she had done for her. Laura thought was just one spoiled girl and got where she was because she was an admiral's daughter, but she had been wrong, her room mate Brittany; who only liked being called Brit, might be a bit of a wild girl; attending parties that shouldn't be happening and getting mixed up with the wrong kind of guys, but in the last year or so she had calmed down a lot more expressly after felling for the wrong guy; one that she thought or had hoped would last, even though she had tried to warn her against the Jim Kirk.

Now the two of them had become quite good friends, the best of friends, they even had a few classes together, even though she was working more towards being an officer and following in her father's footsteps, she specialised in knowledge of all alien species, well all that starfleet had come encounter with so far; she loved reading about all the different aliens out there, their room was full of alien books. At this very moment they were on their way to class making their way across the main square towards the building where their class was being held.

**Brit:** There is a party over at Kel's apartment, you have so got to come.

Her room mate knew better then to ask her to attend one of her parties, and she knew her friend will keep at her and hoping if she keeps on she will give in. Sometimes she had thought about trying these parties and letting her hair down for once, but Laura was one of those people that thought the worse; if they got caught, there would be hell to pay, her friend would properly get a warning, because of her father, but she wasn't in the same solution as Brit, and she knew if she failed here at starfleet, she would have nowhere else to go. 'Starfleet was her life now'.

**Laura:** You know my answer to that.

Laura watched as Brit kept walking ahead and then rushing back to her and started walking around her, that was one thing with her friend, she could never stand still very long or move slowly. Laura remembered how it use to be with her and how Brit would make her dizzy just by trying to keep up with her, but she had learnt just to keep to her own pace, Brit would come back to her.

**Brit:** You need to live a little.

**Laura:** I live enough just keeping up with you in the day time.

Brit started laughing as she continued to jump around her and Laura just smiled at her as they both reached the bottom up the steps that leaded up to the building where their next class was.

**Brit:** One night out with me and I will soon have you living lifeto the full.

**Laura:** Starfleet wouldn't be able to handle the two of us.

**Brit:** That's where the fun …...

Brit stopped walking behind her and grabbed hold of her arms and stopped her from walking too. Laura turned her head to see that Brit had her head resting on her shoulder and looking ahead of them. Laura wondered what could have possible made her stand still, even just for a few seconds.

**Brit:** …... It's him!

Laura knew that look on Brit's face; she always made that longing look when she saw Jim. Laura turned and followed Brit's direction and saw Jim rushing down the stairs with enthusiasm and Leonard was following behind Jim with that look on his face whenever Jim goes on about something that doesn't really amuse him, but it does Jim.

**Brit:** You're sweet on him, aren't you?

Laura shock her head for a minute wondering if she had heard Brit correctly and turned around to face her, for two reason; 1 – she was shocked to hear Brit say that about her and the guy she daydreamed about and secondly because Jim and Leonard were getting closer to them as they made their way down the stairs.

**Laura:** No I'm not, your the one who is.

**Brit:** Jimmy isn't the one I'm talking about.

**Laura:** That makes a change for you.

Laura knew where this conversation was going and she was hoping that Brit wouldn't notice she had changed the subject back to her, she had gotten that from Leonard himself, but it seemed her friend knew her too well.

**Brit:** I knew it, you are?

Laura watched as her friend started jumping around her again with that wide smirk on her face when she thought she was right about something. Laura knew she was wrong though; Leonard was just a friend, more like a brother to her then anything else, she didn't feel that way about him, but she just decided to let her friend go on and have her moment of glee.

**Leonard:** ….. I'm a doctor Jim, I'm busy!

Laura slowly turned around to face Leonard and Jim as she noticed that Brit had stopped jumping around and was now standing behind her again. She saw Jim and Leonard stop walking and stop to the side of them. Jim was smiling away at the two of them with that usually look on his face when he saw any young girl around and Leonard hadn't seemed to notice them yet he was looking ahead towards Jim who was now walking backwards in front of Leonard.

**Jim:** Hello ladies!

Laura watched as Brit walked around her and started to take a step towards Jim, Laura knew that Brit always fall for that smile just like most of girls that Jim had been with. This time though she saw Jim didn't even notice this, he just turned back to Leonard who had stopped and was staring at Jim.

**Jim:** Bones, it doesn't bother you that no-one has ever passed the test.

**Leonard:** Jim, it's the Kobayashi Maru, no-one ever passes the test and no-one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds.

**Jim:** I've got to study.

Laura watched as Jim slapped Leonard on the arm and turned back to face the two of them as Leonard looked on at Jim with a shocked look on his face and Laura didn't blame him; she knew about the test that they were on about and how everyone hated it, she was glad she never had to take it, but she had been in on the test when Jim took it the last couple of times and how Jim had tried two different ways to pass the test and both times he failed, but Jim knew and everyone else that no-one ever passes the test, it was programmed that way.

**Jim:** Bye Ladies!

Jim walked past them with the same smirk on his face and continued walking away. Laura watched as Brit starts rushing after him and taps him on the shoulder and Jim turns back to her with a smile on his face as Brit starts talking with him, trying to win him again she guessed.

**Leonard:** Study my ass!

Laura turned back to see Leonard shaking his head towards Jim and then turning to face her and he smiled at her.

**Leonard:** He sure is impossible sometimes.

Laura walked up beside Leonard and they both turned to see Brit pleading with Jim about something, she could easily guess that Brit was trying to get Jim to go out with her again, and it didn't look like it was working; Brit kept trying to get closer to Jim but it looked like he just wanted to be elsewhere.

**Laura:** Have you only just realised that?

Laura saw out the corner of her eye that Leonard turned to face her with a smirk on his face and Laura turned to face him with a smile on her face.

**Leonard:** I have said it once before and I'll say it again, you are just as bad as Jim sometimes.

Laura really loved it when her and Leonard could joke like this; it certainly brightened up her day.

**Laura:** I bet you say that to all the girls.

**Leonard:** No, just you.

Laura watched as Leonard wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned is face closer to you.

**Leonard:** You know you're the only girl for me.

Laura liked it when Leonard tried to flirt with her, but she knew he was only teasing her, but he normal only did this in front of Anne; his nurse Miss Obere, just to wind her up, and she always wondered if he did that because it was his way to say he liked Anne; she had seen Leonard staring at her a few times.

**Laura:** Save it for Anne.

Leonard stared back at her with a shocked look on his face and decided to stare back just to see if he would back down and admit it. It didn't last long before he just grinned back at her.

**Leonard:** Anne is more interested in you.

**Laura:** Don't you dare turn this around on me again.

Laura grabbed hold of Leonard's arm and pulled it over her head and took a step back still smiling at Leonard. Laura knew she needed a come back, she wasn't letting Leonard win this time.

**Laura:** Just finally ask her out, will you?

**Leonard:** Why don't you ask her out?

**Laura:** I'm not the one trying to tease her all the time.

Laura knew she had win this argument this time as Leonard's face started to go red again like it usually did when she was right about something, this just made Laura grin back.

**Laura:** Anne, likes you too.

**Brit:** Why don't you two finally ask each other out and stop with all the teasing.

Laura turned to see Brit walking up beside her with a grin on her face, but Laura could see the edge of her lips twitching and knew that meant she wasn't happy and just refusing to show it. The next minute she saw Leonard put his arm around her shoulder again.

**Leonard:** How about it Miss Curtis?

'Not that name again' One of these days she will get Leonard to call her by her first name. Laura grabbed hold of his hand again and pulled it over her head and away from her again.

**Laura:** Not while you still call me by that name.

**Leonard:** The last time I checked that was your name.

Leonard smiled at her and she just grinned back. Laura doubted that Leonard would ever call her by her first name. It was strange though; he would call Jim and everyone else by their first name, but not her. One of these days she will get to talk with Leonard properly and find out all that is puzzling her about him.

**Brit:** Has much as I hate to break up this romantic moment, but we have class Laura.

**Laura:** I'm coming!

**Leonard:** Catch up with you another time Miss Curtis.

**Laura:** One of these days you will call me Laura.

**Leonard:** Certainly Miss Curtis.

**Laura:** Oh I give up with you.

Laura turns around to see that Brit was sliding her foot along the edge of the step in front of her, and Laura knew she needed to talk to her alone. Another conversation about Jim turning her down again, as much as she loved her friend and wanted to be there for her, Jim wasn't the conversations that she enjoyed with her, but she knew she would listen to her anyway.

**Leonard:** You could never give up on me.

Laura slowly turned her head to grin back at Leonard.

**Laura:** I'm sure Anne wouldn't either.

Laura saw the red come back to his cheeks again and this time she left it at that and turned back around and gave Leonard a quick wave and walked up to Brit to find out what she could do to help her, but she doubted she could, only Jim could do that and she didn't see that happening either.

**Note: Tropical Laura's room mate has a broken heart over none other then Jim Kirk himself. At Least Laura has a friend of her own now, besides Leonard that is.**

 


	8. Meeting Nyota Uhura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

 

 

 

**Protection Detail**

About an hour later Laura and her room mate Brit was heading out of their class making their way back to their room, so Brit could get ready for this party that she kept going on about.

**Brit:** You could still join me Laura.

**Laura:** Join you where?

Laura knew very well what Brit meant but she can never resist wounding her up, even though she knew that didn't work with Brit, but it was the only way she could handle her, without coming right out yelling at her to stop going on about this bloody party, that Brit knew she wouldn't attend no matter how much she goes on.

**Brit:** Don't give me that, you know very well what I'm on about.

Brit continued jumping around her like she always did with a big grin all over her face, and thinking one day that she would make Laura just like her. As much as Laura liked her room mate; the way she was the complete opposite of her. 'Justlike the saying was that opposites attract'. Laura always wondered though why a girl as wild as Brit would hang around with someone as boring as she was, one day she knew she would ask Brit this, but right now she wasn't as confident; she had a bad feeling in her that maybe she wouldn't like the answer.

**Laura:** No idea what so ever.

Laura smiled towards Brit as she just raised her eyebrows at her and started skipping away from her. Laura knew she wouldn't go far and she would soon come skipping back to her, she just wondered where Brit got all her energy; some of the classes they went through were very tiring, they really took it out on her, but not Brit, she was just so hyper.

**Uhura:** Laura, wait up.

Laura stopped walking and turned around to see Uhura dashing up the corridor towards her, this really surprised her; she didn't think Uhura even knew who she was, yes she was in a few of her classes, but they had never really talked to each other. She wondered what Uhura could want with her. Uhura catches up to her and placed a hand on Laura's arm and tried to get her breath back.

**Laura:** Uhura!

Laura watched as Uhura started looking up the corridor where her room mate Brit had gone and then turned back to her again and a smile appeared on her face.

**Uhura:** The names Nyota, I was hoping to catch up with Brittany before she left, but it seems I was a bit too slow once again.

Laura knew not many people called Brit by her full name, not the people that knew her well enough, she wondered what Uhura wanted with Brit, (no it was Nyota now) would she want with Brit if she didn't know her that well.

**Laura:** Yeah, it certainly takes a lot to keep up with Brit.

**Nyota:** How do you manage to?

**Laura:** One thing I learned with Brit was that she would eventually come back to you.

Laura watched as Nyota kept looking down the corridor and then to her and back again looking out for Brit and Laura noticed then that Brit had disappeared, but this still didn't bother her, Brit must have found something to occupy her for the time being. Brit will come back to her in her own time.

**Nyota:** How long does that normal take her?

**Laura:** Depends what has caught her eye.

**Nyota:** I remember you now; you was with that guy who tried to protect me against Jim Kirk.

Laura couldn't believe that Nyota had noticed her that night, so much went down that night and it was all down to Jim and her brother's anger as well she suppose. Laura had to admit if it wasn't for her over hearing her conversation with Jim, she wouldn't really know her, or should she say remember her.

**Laura:** Yes, my brother Karl.

**Nyota:** He sure as a bit of temper in him, doesn't he?

**Laura:** Yes, he does. Karl never use to, but I have to admit he has been through a lot.

**Nyota:** So have you by the looks of things.

'Not again' why was she so visible to others when she spoke about something that effected her too. She would have to work on this, before everyone else could read her too. Laura wondered how she could change this around, before she got too emotionally.

**Laura:** I noticed that you certainly knew how to handle Jim.

**Nyota:** Jim, is so full of himself.

**Laura:** I wouldn't say that in front of Brit, if I was you.

Laura saw Nyota turn to face her properly and smiled at her and started laughing a little.

**Nyota:** I know that Brit as the hots for Jim. What about you, do you have the hots for him?

Laura couldn't help but start laughing along with Nyota; Laura knew their was a few girls out there that wish they could live happy ever after with Jim, but she certainly wasn't one of them, maybe that was because she knew Jim since as far back as she could remember and one thing about Jim was that he never seemed to change, except she had to give him credit for managing to stick with starfleet for this long. Laura realised then that she hadn't answered Nyota yet and she was staring back at her waiting for an answer, now that she had taken so long to answer, Nyota was properly making the answer up for her already.

**Laura:** Jim, certainly isn't my type.

Laura would admit to herself that Jim was good looking enough, but looks didn't mean all that much. One thing she knew about Jim and her was that they didn't really get on. To be honest she couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

**Nyota:** I thought he was every girls dream guy.

**Laura:** So you were only teasing him that day in the bar.

**Nyota:** Well almost every girl.

Laura couldn't believe that Nyota and I were getting on quite well, and this was the first they had spoken to each other. This got Laura remembering what she was thinking that day at the bar; about her and Nyota becoming friends, this made Laura smile to herself as she also remembered thinking how Jim would cope being up against the two of them.

**Nyota:** Well it looks like Brit isn't coming back.

**Laura:** Most have found something more interesting.

**Nyota:** I have a few books for Brit to read.

Laura could certainly guess what books those were of; Brit only read books that were about all the different aliens starfleet had encountered so far, this get Laura remembering that she had heard that Nyota was experienced in alien languages, now Laura knew how Nyota came to know Brit.

**Laura:** Let me guess these books are all about alien knowledge.

**Nyota:** That's right.

**Laura:** Well I'm sure Brit will love them.

**Nyota:** Could you give them to her for me?

Laura wondered where these books were as Nyota didn't have any books with her at this moment.

**Laura:** Sure!

**Nyota:** Their back at my room, if you have a moment?

**Laura:** Lead the way.

Laura started following Nyota as they continued down the corridor and started making their way to Nyota's room.

**Nyota:** So how do you know Jim Kirk?

'Oh here we go again'. She supposed she should get use to it, as she doubt it will be the last time. Laura felt though as if she could tell Nyota, like she did when she first told Brit, but as always she left out the part that still haunted her to this day.

**Laura:** Jim and I go way back, our parents were good friends so I suppose me and Jim became friends too. When we were kids, we were the best of friends or so I thought until Jim started acting like I was just there for his amusement.

**Nyota:** How long were you friends for?

**Laura:** Until I was 10 and my family moved away.

**Nyota:** Now I see why your brother got so angry, he wanted to get his own back on Jim.

Laura realised that Nyota really understood things without her explaining them. Laura started thinking how nice Nyota was and how easy going see was to talk to; she hoped her and Nyota really could become good friends.

**Laura:** Karl and Jim never got on...

**Nyota:** Let me guess, they kept wounding each other up and they were properly fighting a lot.

Laura couldn't believe it that Nyota picked up on that from just the bar fight and their family connection. Was Nyota psychic or something, if not she sure did listen well and thought deeply about what was said.

**Laura:** Are you psychic or something?

Laura saw Nyota smile back at her as they started walking down the corridor in the girls dorms, but in the opposite direction of her and Brit's room. So her and Nyota were on the same corridor but on opposite sides of the building.

**Nyota:** You certainly not the first to say that, but to be honest I think there was more anger in your brother then just not liking Jim.

Laura was now confused herself, what could Nyota be on about, surely she couldn't have picked up Karl's anger towards their parents death. Laura slowly shock her head, no course not, Nyota wasn't that psychic or was she?

**Laura:** What do you mean by that?

This made Nyota stop walking and turn to face her as she placed her hand against the scanner by the door and the door slowly slides open.

**Nyota:** And from the way you just acted, you are both suffering from this.

Nyota was really surprising her now, even getting close to scaring her. Laura had never faced anyone like Nyota before, she sure was one of a kind, Laura realised one thing, she certainly didn't want to know what it was like to get on her bad side. Nyota moved to the side and guided Laura into the room; which looked just like her and Brit's room, where a plastic wall separated the entrance to the main bedroom. As Nyota started to follow her in, Laura was certainly she could hear a voice, a quite one at that; she ashamed it was Nyota's room mate, but she must have a friend with her too, as she just heard another voice; a voice that sounded a little familiar, wait a minute she was certain that was a male voice she just heard, no she must be wrong.

**Nyota:** You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

Laura turned her attention back to Nyota and realised she had almost forgotten what they were talking about. Nyota walked further into the room and Laura followed after her.

**Laura:** We both lost our parents a few years ago.

**Nyota:** I'm sorry to hear that.

As Laura followed Nyota into the main bedroom area she saw another girl lying flat out on her bed smiling at the two of them; Laura knew she wasn't human and that was because her skin was all green and she meant all of her skin as this girl was lying there in only her underwear, which Laura thought was strange; she ashamed that she would have at least covered up when she heard Nyota had brought someone with her, maybe this was just who she was and it didn't seem to bother her.

**Nyota:** Laura meet Gaila!

**Gaila:** Hello Laura!

**Laura:** Hi Gaila!

Laura realised that Gaila sounded a little too happy, then Laura remembered she had heard two voices in here, but where was that person now; there was no other way out the room except the door her and Nyota came through, Laura wondered if maybe she was mistaken, she must have been, because Gaila was the only other person besides herself and Nyota in the room.

**Note: This scene will continue into the next chapter and if you have seen the film (which I'm sure you have or you wouldn't be reading this) you will know what part this is. Please let me know what you think of this so far, I'd love to hear from you.**

 


	9. Laura starts Fantaizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

**Protection Detail**

Laura was still in Nyota and Gaila's room and after Nyota introduced her to her room mate, she walked over to the other end of her bed where Laura could see a bookcase build into the wall; which was the same in her room and as Nyota grabbed a couple of hardback books she noticed that Gaila kept watching her; she had that look as if she was nervous and she kept moving her eyes over the other side of the bed.

 **Gaila:**  I thought you were staying in the lab all night.

 **Nyota:** I came across …...

Laura listened to what Nyota was saying about picked up an emergency transmission from a nuclear Klingon prison planet, which was quite something she supposed, she bet Brit would have loved to hear that transmission. Laura noticed that Nyota was in a world of her own as she went on about this, Brit and Nyota must talk forever when they get into a conversation about... well anything that isn't human, but from the way Nyota was going on she was more interested in just the Klingons.

 **Gaila:** Yeah, I thought all night.

Laura started to feel her legs aching; defence classes really took it out of her, so she sat down at the bottom of Nyota's bed and as she did that she saw Nyota place the books she had grabbed onto the bed beside her and advance towards Gaila with a detainment look on her face, Laura hoped she never had to get on the other end of that look; she looked quite scary. Laura felt sorry for Gaila at this moment.

 **Nyota:** Who is he Gaila?

 **Gaila:** Who's who?

Laura wondered what Nyota was on about and why the quick change of subject, but she noticed Gaila was smiling very brightly as if she knew what Nyota was on about and was trying to play the nice and innocent girl.

 **Nyota:** The mouth breather hiding under your bed.

Laura looked down under Gaila's bed, but she couldn't see no-one, just a load of shoes and girly products. The next minute Laura saw someone jump up on the other side of Gaila's bed. Laura slowly travelled her eyes up that body, one thing she noticed straight away was that the body was definitely male and was almost naked except for his underpants. 'Wow', Laura couldn't seem to take her eyes off that body, she couldn't believe how attractive this guy was, she wondered who possible owned such a body.

 **Jim:** You could hear me breathing.

Laura would recognise that voice anywhere and as she continued trailing her eye's up the body that belong to none other then Jim Kirk, and when her eyes reached Jim's face, this certainly confirmed that this attractive body belonged to her childhood friend. 'what the hell am I thinking, how can I possible think this about Jim, the Jim Kirk who was just a womanise and only after one thing. Laura noticed then that Jim was looking back at her with a wide grin on his face and raised his eyebrows at her. 'Oh god Jim knows I was checking him out', just what she needed.

 **Jim:** Big day tomorrow.

Laura realised then that Jim had now turned to look at Nyota and then he reached down and grabbed a pile of clothes that were on the floor at the bottom of Gaila's bed, which she was certainly she never saw there earlier, she was slowly losing it and that was all because of Jim.

 **Nyota:** You're gonna fail!

The next minute Jim was standing right in front of her while holding his clothes up against his chest as Laura continued to look at Jim, which she realised she hadn't taken her eyes off yet. 'what was it about Jim and his body; it wasn't the first time she had lied eyes on a half naked guy. Jim winked at her as Laura saw Nyota start to push him away, without actual touching him, she bet Nyota could scare anyone away with that look.

 **Jim:** It was good to see you Laura, see you around Gaila.

Laura looked over at Gaila who was smiling brightly and nodding her head, Laura could still hear Jim and Nyota talking as Nyota forced Jim out the room, well mostly Jim then Nyota. 'Wait a moment Nyota was pushing Jim out the room with only his underpants on, 'oh and what a sight it would be ...'. Laura slowly closed her eyes and slowly started shaking her head, she had to get that image out of her head.

 **Gaila:** Hey, you don't have to get embarrassed, it was fine; Jim and I will have plenty of other times together.

Laura realised then what her and Nyota almost walked in on, if they had been a little lately they would of caught Jim without... 'No, stop Laura, you are not going to think along that line; Jim completely naked would make no difference to you, who was she kidding, now she knew why girl's were so eagle to bed him even if they knew he would walk away afterwards, but not her, she may find him attractive, but it didn't mean she was willing to go to bed with him'. Laura realised then what Gaila had said; if she knew Jim well enough, there wouldn't be another time between Jim and Gaila, but she just smiled back at Gaila anyway.

 **Nyota:** I wouldn't be surprised if she is!

Nyota walked back into the bedroom area and as Laura turned to face her, she noticed that Nyota was still worked up and she walked straight back over to Gaila.

 **Nyota:** Gaila, how many times have I told you to stop being guys back here.

So in a way Gaila was like Jim, but from what Gaila just said to her, she ashamed that Gaila was just down in her luck with guys, she didn't go for just one nighters like Jim did, like most girls thought when they got together with Jim; they thought they could change him, but she knew Jim to well, to know he won't change, not while he's still enjoying what he does with that gorgeous body of his... 'Oh not again', she had to get away from here, maybe getting away from this room will do it.

 **Laura:** I best get going; got a lot of work to do.

Laura watched as Nyota and Gaila stopped their argument and turned to face her, she was glad when she saw Nyota's face go back to normal again; she didn't want to communicate with her in that mood.

 **Nyota:** I'm sorry you had to come here and see that.

Laura knew that Nyota didn't have to say sorry, she was used to this; a few times she had walked in on Brit with a few different guys in the past three years, but she had to admit Brit had calm down a bit, well at the point of bring guys back to their room that was. 'Too lovestruck over Jim', she didn't blame Brit when Jim had a body as good as that... She had to leave this room and right now, before she started picturing Jim naked completely.

 **Laura:** It's fine, I must go!

Laura stands up and turns around and starts to head out the room.

 **Nyota:** Laura, you forgot the books.

'Books! What books could she be on about', then it dawned on her why she had came here in the first place; the books for Brit. Laura turned back around as Nyota handed the books over to her. Laura smiled back at her.

 **Laura:** Thanks, don't worry I can show myself out.

Laura almost ran towards the door, but she forcefully held her legs back and slowly walked towards the door, but as the door slowly started opening she quickly dashed through the first part of the opening and then she felt it before she saw it;... She felt herself bump against something soiled and before she knew what happened next she felt herself falling towards the floor and relised she had dropped the books she was carrying, but she landed on something soft, well not that soft, as she realised she had fallen on top of somebody...

 **Jim:** Oww, not again!

**Note: Laura as done it again; fallen against that body she can't seem to stop fantasising about; Jim Kirk. What could possible happen next? (Let me know what you would like to happen) I'd love to hear what you would like to see.**


	10. A cosy moment with Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

**Protection Detail**

Laura couldn't believe this day could get any worse, but of course it had to. 'Why was Jim still outside the room', She assumed he would have took off straight away, expressly with being nearly naked. 'Of course he stopped out here to get dressed before he made it across to the other building, where his room would be'. Laura preyed that Jim was at least dressed by the time she had come dashing out here, but Laura knew she wasn't in luck this time; as she felt a naked chest beneath her. 'Oh god, I'm touching Jim's chest', Laura couldn't believe how smooth it felt and cool to touch, but it sure was easily warming up under her hands.

 **Jim:** You do have quite a touch, don't you?

Laura realised she was still lying on top of Jim and as she slowly lifted her head to look at Jim's face, she was certain she could feel something starting to poke her. This quickly made Laura look away from Jim as she placed her hands each side of Jim and started to push herself up, but all of a sudden she felt a pair of arms slide around her and realised that Jim was pushing her back onto his body. Laura never thought she would ever find herself on top of Jim's body, and what a gorgeous body it was. Laura looked down into Jim's eyes and she could believe how mesmerizing his eye's had become, she couldn't remember them ever being this attractive.

 **Jim:** I told you, you would fall into my arms again.

Laura looked down and slowly watched as his lips moved, then it dawned on her what Jim had just said, he was on about that challenge that Jim had set for them, even though she had wanted nothing to do with it. Yes, Laura admitted to herself that Jim did have a good body and a amazing pair of eyes, but Jim was still Jim, and he only wanted one thing from her, and she certainly wasn't going to give him that, no matter how good looking he was. This certainly made Laura push herself up on her arms again and straight out of Jim's arms and stood up looking down at Jim, who was staring up at her from the floor with a big grin on his lips.

 **Jim:** Why did you do that?

 **Laura:** I... did …...

Laura couldn't believe where her voice had gone, she realised then she had gone all tongue tied, and all over Jim. Laura knew she had to snap out of it, before Jim got even more cocky over this.

 **Laura:** I didn't …... I didn't do it on purpose.

 **Jim:** I meant, why did you have to get up, it was starting to get very good.

 **Laura:** Believe me, I noticed how good it was for you.

Laura couldn't help letting her eyes wonderer over Jim's chest as they had this conversation. Laura was grateful that he had at least managed to put his trousers on before she came rushing out here.

 **Jim:** Mmm, was I turning you on?

Laura could now feel her cheeks going red, even though she tried to stop that from happening, by looking away from Jim and at the piece of flooring beside him, but she knew it wasn't helping at all, because she knew that Jim was right, but she couldn't let Jim know that, she decided to try the trick she had gotten from Leonard.

 **Laura:** We can both see clearly, who is the most turned on here.

 **Jim:** That always happens when I have such a lovely body pressed against mine.

Laura watched as Jim slowly stood up and he reached down for the top half of his academy uniform, Laura then noticed the books on the floor that she had dropped when she ran into Jim's body, she was so getting fed up of her mind at this moment; she had to get away from Jim, then maybe her mind might be a little bit clearer. Laura realised then that Jim was standing right up close to her; his face right up against hers. She clearly was losing it, she had never been like this before.

 **Jim:** And you can't fool me with Bones's tactic; you were turned on just as much as I was.

Laura knew Jim was right, but she still couldn't let Jim know that he was. She had to think of a comeback and quickly.

 **Laura:** You are so full of yourself, thinking you are gods gift to women.

 **Jim:** Oh, I know I am; No, girl can resist me.

Laura watched as Jim stepped back away from her and continued dressing. Laura hoped Jim had finished now and would just leave, but she was proven wrong once again.

 **Jim:** I will admit, I truly thought I'd found a girl that didn't think I was, but that was till she saw me almost naked. Now, I truly I'm god's gift to every girl out there.

Laura couldn't help but start to laugh at this; Jim could be amusing sometimes. Laura waiting for Jim to come out with a comment about her laughing at him, but this time Jim surprised her by laughing along with her.

 **Laura:** Very amusing Jim.

 **Jim:** It was, wasn't it?

They both continued laughing some more and Laura watched as Jim leaned down to the floor and picked the books up of the floor and handed them over to her. Now this certainly was a new Jim and it was starting to scare her a little; she never remember Jim like this, it was always about him, he hated people laughing at him, even when he was younger, so what had changed?

 **Jim:** Mmm, didn't know you were interested in the Klingons.

 **Laura:** I wouldn't know a thing about them, except maybe the add things Brit as told me.

 **Jim:** I take it their for Brit then.

Laura slowly nodded her head as she took them out of Jim's hands and she held them against her chest. Laura couldn't remember the last time she had a conversation like this with Jim. Maybe when they were very little, but she didn't remember much about her childhood with Jim, except from being mad at him all the time, for all the crazy stunts he pulled.

 **Jim:** Well, it was nice of you to run into me, Laura.

 **Laura:** Do you have a habit of hanging around outside girl's bedrooms.

 **Jim:** No, I have a habit of hanging around inside them.

'Now this was the Jim everyone knew and loved', wait where did that thought come from, but Laura had to admit she was enjoying this conversation, even if it was with Jim Kirk.

 **Laura:** You never change, do you?

 **Jim:** Why would I, you would only get bored?

Laura started to laugh again, she just couldn't believe that Jim and her were starting to get on, Laura wondered what her brother would think of this. He would properly tell her to forget about Jim, he wasn't worth it, but one thing Laura knew was that Jim was already changing, he had already settled down at Starfleet, even if he was still a womaniser, but weren't most guys. It didn't mean she couldn't get on with Jim, well she did like his body why not his personality as well.

Laura started shaking her head, how could she possible be thinking all this; Jim almost gotten her killed once, she knew Jim was a lot older now, but had he really grown up, Laura didn't think he had at all; Jim still thought that life was just one big playground.

 **Jim:** Laura …... Are you O.K?

Laura realised that Jim was waving his hand across her face, she couldn't believe that she had zoned out, Laura thought she was getting over that, but since today that had all come back and all because of Jim Kirk.

 **Laura:** Oh, never mind me; I do that sometimes.

 **Jim:** Tell me Laura, what you are thinking, when you do that?

No-way was she going to tell Jim, that she thought of him, somehow she had to use her old trick to get around this once again, if it will work; Jim seems to have gotten use to Leonard doing it, so he seems to know when someone else is doing the same, still worth a try though.

 **Laura:** You think I'm going to tell you, do you? Didn't you know that girls thoughts were personally.

Laura noticed that Jim's smile had gotten wider; Jim sure did have a nice smile, a nice small to go with that gorgeous body of his, 'Oh not again', she really thought she had stopped imagining Jim naked, when she started thinking of other things, but somehow it had crept into her mind again.

 **Jim:** I think ever girl should say what they are thinking.

 **Laura:** And what about guys?

 **Jim:** I'll tell you what, Laura. You tell me what you are thinking and I'll tell you what I'm thinking.

 **Laura:** I don't think I want to know your thoughts... I might already know what you're thinking anyway.

 **Jim:** Is that so... Please do enlighten me Miss Curtis?

Should she tell Jim what she thinks Jim is thinking... no, she couldn't do that; she couldn't tell it like that, if it was about her, but how to respond to that question?

 **Laura:** I don't think so, your ego is high enough as it is.

 **Jim:** You just might be right on that one.

 **Laura:** I better get back to my room, plenty of homework to do.

 **Jim:** I have a better idea; Why don't you and I go to a party tonight. I know just the place.

Laura wondered if that was the same party that Brit was going to, she didn't think Brit would like that very much; Jim and her going together. Well it wasn't going to happen anyway, and for two reasons 1 – She knew Jim would expect more from her after that party and 2 – She had a lot of studying to do, if she wanted to be where are brother was now; touring the galaxy!

 **Laura:** As nice as that sounds, I'm going to decline.

 **Jim:** You sure are a mystery Laura Curtis. Do you always so no to thinks you like?

 **Laura:** Yep, I'm very dull and boring.

 **Jim:** That is one thing that you are not, expressly after today's events.

Laura bet that Jim won't ever let her forget that moment, the only thing about that moment was the reason she came charging out Nyota's room in the first place, that got Laura wondering how Nyota and Gaila hadn't heard what happened, she knew their door would of still been open when Jim and her fell to the floor, even though their door was shut now, she knew would of shut by itself after so long.

 **Laura:** Well I'll leave you to your party and I'll go and do my homework.

Laura started to walk past Jim and head down the corridor even though Jim followed beside her. Laura knew he was just making his way to the main entrance which was just before her room.

 **Jim:** Well it was nice of you to bump into me again.

Laura knew he was talking about that first day at the bar when he got into a fight with Karl and his mates, was that really three years ago now. It felt like much longer then that, Laura just couldn't wait to qualify from the academy and finally follow in her brothers footsteps.

 **Jim:** Well that's the first challenge accomplished, and I know the second part isn't far off.

What could Jim be going on about now, she knew the first part was about her falling in Jim's arms again, but she didn't remember Jim mentioning a second part. Jim must of seen the expression on her face as he was now explaining it to her.

 **Jim:** Don't tell me you forgot our challenge.

 **Laura:** The challenge you made up, I had no part in it.

 **Jim:** Well, you certainly had the main part in making the challenge happen.

 **Laura:** Not on purpose.

Laura realised they had made it to the main entrance so she stopped walking and saw Jim had stopped walking and now stood in front of her.

 **Jim:** You just wait, it won't take long for me to complete the second challenge.

 **Laura:** What challenge was that?

 **Jim:** You will know as soon as it happens and believe me, you are almost there already.

 **Laura:** No idea what you are on about.

 **Jim:** Just think back to our conversation we were at that bar; the first day we met.

Laura watched as Jim now turned around and walked out the door and not before grinning at her with that smile, the smile where he knew more then anyone else. Laura slowly shock her head and then continued walking down the corridor and remembering what Jim said about that day at the bar; Laura knew it wasn't the first day they had met, they met many years ago, from what her parents told her they had been friends since they were babies together, well maybe she was a baby, but Jim was three years older then her. Laura knew they had only become friends because their parents had been good friends, that was until Jim had caused too much trouble and her parents and Jim's mum had a big fall out over him. It had always come down to Jim and the problems he had caused.

**Note: Laura sure as mixed feelings about Jim; will she ever let go of the past, looks like Jim caused a lot of problems in the past for her and her family.**

 


	11. Jim's big Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

**Protection Detail**

The next morning Laura and her room mate Brit were walking along the corridor in the test centre towards the simulation room. Brit started skipping ahead of her after telling her how excited she was about this, even though Laura wondered why; as these tests where designed so no-one ever passed them. Brit and her had received a message on each of there pads very early this morning; asking them both to attend the test centre for the next Kobayashi Maru at this time. Laura knew it was Jim's test; she remembered Jim talking to Leonard about it yesterday, an or so before she found Jim almost naked.

This brought on a memory of her dream last night, her first ever dream of Jim Kirk, or the first one she remembered. Laura blinked her eyes a few times, she really didn't want to go over that dream again, like she had done since she got here, but one thing she knew was that whatever happens in her dreams stays there, no-way will she let that happen in real life.

**Leonard:** Hey Laura!

Laura would know that voice anywhere, she stopped walking and turned around to smile at her friend and doctor since she started at the academy, her smile froze when she Jim coming up behind him, even though he was grinning from ear to ear when his eyes landed on her face.

**Laura:** Hi Leonard... Hi, Jim.

Laura could see out the corner of her that Brit had turned around and came rushing back over towards her as soon as she had finished saying Jim's name.

**Jim:** Hello Miss Curtis, sorry I'm not as naked as I was last night.

Laura couldn't that Jim had said that so loud and in front of the other people walking past them; she could slowly feel her face heating up. Laura noticed that this had made Brit stopped dead beside her and she dread to think what expression was on her face and worst of all what she could be thinking about Jim's statement; properly the same expression that was on Leonard's face, shock and confusion.

**Jim:** Maybe next time I could catch you half naked instead.

Jim winked at her as he continued walking past her as if what he said was just a casual hello, Laura continued staring at Jim with the same expression as the two next to her.

**Jim:** Good morning Brit, how's your head this morning?

Laura turned to face Brit, even though she knew Jim was talking about her hangover from the party last night, that Jim had invited her to. Brit's face turned into the same face as Jim's as she brimmed back at him, but even as Brit started to speak, Jim didn't hang around to her answer, just continued heading the way they were all heading a moment ago.

**Brit:** All the better, now after seeing you.

Laura noticed that Brit's voice slowly got louder as Jim continued getting further away from her. This was Jim all over, he loved showing off, but didn't care less what people said or did. Jim opened the door at the end of the corridor and stared back at them, Laura wondered what else Jim had to add before he walked away completely.

**Jim:** Are you coming, Bones?

Laura turned her head back to Leonard, who was now smiling at her with a gleam in his eye; Laura properly guess he was thinking the same thing as Brit was a moment ago, before her attention was back on Jim again.

**Leonard:** Catch you after.

Leonard then turned around to face Jim and continued after him. Laura knew that Leonard wanted details of what Jim meant, but Leonard being Leonard wouldn't come out as say it straight out. Laura then remembered that Brit would want the same answer, and she so wasn't looking forward to that, she just prayed that Brit didn't take it the wrong way, she surely didn't want to lose her friend over Jim's big mouth.

**Brit:** You have a lot of explaining to do...

Laura slowly turned her head to face Brit asthe expression on her face was tight, Laura knew she was right and Brit wasn't very happy with her at this moment. Laura know this wasn't the right time to explain what happened, because to make Brit understand she would have to explain in detail and that would take time, the time they didn't have before this test got started.

**Brit:** …... After this is all over.

Laura watched as Brit turned her back to her and this time she saw Brit walk away quite slowly, well a lot slowly then Laura was use to seeing. Laura knew she couldn't let things go as they were, she knew it could be too late to wait until after the test, she may lose her friend before then. This made Laura rush after Brit and mangers to catch up with her as she was opening the door at the end of the corridor that Jim and Leonard just walked through.

**Laura:** Brit, it wasn't as bad as Jim made it sound.

Laura watched as Brit looked back over her shoulder at her with the same expression on her face, and that look was really starting to touch her heart. Brit just continued staring at her as she continued walking forward and at the last second Laura realised that the door was swinging back towards her and she just about mangers to move her head in time before it slammed back in her face, Laura mangers to catch hold of the door before it shut behind Brit.

Laura knew that Brit was really mad at her, 'Great, thanks a lot Jim'. Laura walked through the door and held it open to the person behind her, then she continued walking a little quickly to catch up with Brit who was now about to walk into the main test room, Laura knew she had a lot of damaged control to resolve and not much time to do it in.

**Laura:** Brit, please stop.

Laura was relieved when she saw Brit stop walking and slowly turned around to face as she caught up to her, at least this proved to her that there may still be a chance of getting through to her.

**Laura:** That wasn't how it sounded.

**Brit:** Oh really, do explain then.

**Laura:** When I picked those books up for you, Nyota and I walked in on Jim and Gaila half naked.

**Brit:** And you never considered jumping him there and then.

Laura noticed that Brit's face had started to relax, but it still looked like that Brit was serious about what she was saying. Laura knew she had to put her friend right about how much her friendship meant to her, and that she would never do anything to hurt her.

**Laura:** I would never do that to you, I know how much you still want Jim.

**Brit:** So you did think about it.

Laura now noticed that Brit was trying her hardest not to smile and knew then that Brit was playing with her. Laura let out a deep breath but decided to play her at her own game.

**Laura:** I admit he was kind of good looking.

**Brit:** Kind of!

Brit was now starting to smile at her, she must of worked out that I knew she had been teasing me all along; Laura knew she never had a good poker face, so she smiled back at Brit.

**Laura:** O.K, he was very good looking. Happy now!

**Brit:** Not until you admit you wanted to jump him there and then.

Laura realised what Brit really wanted to hear; she wanted her to admit that she would love to be in the same bed as Jim. Brit just loved to hear people boost about the guy she loved and still thought she could get Jim to love her back, unless Brit knew something that she didn't, did something happen at the party that she missed. Laura decided to rub it in even more with Brit and she wondered how she would take that.

**Laura:** Well, I kind of did.

**Brit:** Do tell!

Just then Laura saw an officer appear in the door way and told everyone to take their seats, the test was about to beginning.

**Brit:** You are so telling me about that later.

Laura was glad that Brit wasn't mad at her, it proved enough to her that Brit trusted her completely, but Laura just had to make sure before they parted ways for the test.

**Laura:** So you re not mad at me.

**Brit:** How can I ever be mad at you, you're the only girl I know that isn't effected by him.

Laura watched as Brit made her way into the room and as Laura followed she wondered if that was still true, ever since last night she hadn't been able to get Jim out of her mind, expressly is body. Laura knew though that Brit had nothing to worry about, she would never jump into bed with Jim. Laura saw Jim sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, which was the Captain's chair in this simulator of the bridge on a spaceship.

Jim still had tha expression on his face as he looked towards her, Laura slowly made her way in front of Jim and realised she still hadn't taken her eyes of him yet and then she started debating about what she was thinking earlier; could she trust herself not to jump Jim, like what she thinking about doing right now, for a second or two Laura could see Jim sitting there nearly naked, but it didn't last long when she saw Jim raise his eyebrows at her, as if he could read her mind. Laura quickly looked away as she felt he face heating up again.

Laura slowly made her way to her seat andshe noticed that Leonard was looking at her with a concern look on his face, Laura just smiled back the best way she could and took her seat, which was opposite him with her back to everyone, which she was truly grateful for at this moment.

**Officer: The simulator will now begin.**

**Note: As you can guess the Kobayashi Maru test will be next. Is Laura going to fell into the same trap as every other girl and finally let Jim have what he wants?**

 


	12. Kobayashi Maru Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

**Protection Detail**

**Uhura:** We are receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru; the ship as lost power and it's stranded. Starfleet command has ordered us to rescue them.

 **Jim:** ….. Starfleet command as ordered us to rescue them...  _Captain_!

 **Laura:** Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us.

 **Jim:** That's O.K

Laura turned around in her chair to see that everyone had either frozen in their seats or turned to stare at Jim in shock, just what she was doing also and Jim was just grinning back at her, that was until Leonard started speaking.

**Leonard:** _It's O.K?_

Laura saw Jim wave his hand indifferently towards Leonard, with that usual cocky grin.

 **Jim:** Yeah, don't worry about it.

As soon as the test started Laura could tell that Jim had too much confidence; during the last two Kobayashi Maru tests, Jim had been concentrative, as he was finding different ways to past this non winnable test, but this time he was back to being is cocky self as if he knew how to win it this time or just got to the point where he didn't care, that was more like Jim; Laura knew this wasn't real and was just a simulator, but they still tested you as if it was real life. Laura noticed then that another warning had flashed up on her screen, but she didn't need to read it, to know what it said; this was the third time she had been on this test with Jim.

 **Laura:** Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship.

Laura watched as Leonard span around in his chair to face Jim, she couldn't see the expression on his face as he spoke to Jim yet again.

 **Leonard:** I don't suppose that's a problem either? Oh and they have now started firing.

Laura watched as Leonard span back around in his seat and he looked towards her with a slow shake of his head, this got Laura thinking about what Captain Pike had said to Jim at the bar the night before they both had started at Starfleet; he said Jim could be an officer in 4 years and have his own ship in 8 years. Laura knew this situation proved what she had been thinking to know she had been right about Starfleet being insane to give Jim is own ship. If Jim did get his own she just hope she wasn't on it, or anyone else for that matter; he would just end up getting them all killed.

 **Jim:** Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship.

 **Uhura:** And how do you expect us to rescue them, when we're surrounded by Klingons...  _Captain_!

Laura continued to watch as Jim just stared back at Uhura with a small smile on his face.

 **Jim:** Alert medical!

 **Brit:** We're being hit, Captain.

Laura quickly glazed over at Brit to see her smiling brightly at Jim, who smiled back towards her as well. Laura could tell that Jim was treating this like a game, she knew Brit would be happy with him, she always was; Jim couldn't do anything wrong in her eyes, I bet she won't be saying that if this was real, but knowing Brit, she would still forgive him even in the afterlife.

 **Brit:** Shields at Sixty percent.

 **Jim:** I understand!

To Laura it looked like Brit and Jim were in a world of their own, their still hadn't taken their eyes of each other, Laura bet Jim was just happy that someone was on the same wavelength as him.

 **Leonard:** Should we at least...  _Oh I don't know..._ Fire back?

Laura saw Jim turn back to Leonard with an annoyed look on his face, which Laura was certainly that Leonard had seen countless times before.

 **Jim:** Mmm, no!

**Leonard:** _Of course not._

Laura was certain now that the examiners will not yet Jim take the test again or even get a command on a ship, because who would with the way he was acting, and Laura had thought yesterday he may have started changing at bit, but she realised now it was just Jim's way of trying to get around her, by being sweet to her. Next time though Laura won't fall for it so easily. Just then Laura noticed her monitor had just gone dead and the main lights started flicking; it made her think for a second that maybe this was real and Jim had really gotten them killed

Laura slowly shock her and just doubted her mind and she knew it was just a simulator, but it had for a moment felt like it could have been real. Laura looked around her and saw that everyone was having the same problem with their monitors and a few people were looking up at the examiners in the booth at the top corner of the room, the only one person who was fine by it all, was none other then Jim himself, as he sat in the command chair still grinning away, the next minute all the monitors came back on and she turned to look at her monitor.

 **Jim:** Mmm, Arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds.

 **Leonard:** Jim, their shields are still up.

 **Jim:** _Are they_?

 **Leonard:** No... their not!

 **Jim:** Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it, let's not waste munitions.

 **Leonard:** Target locked and acquired on all warbirds... Firing!

Laura couldn't help but turn to look out the main screen as the Klingon vessels were destroyed one by one. Laura was just gobsmashed, she could believe that Jim had done it, he had managed to beat the Kobayashi Maru; the non-winnable test.

 **Brit:** All ships are destroyed, Captain... You did it!

Laura looked over to see that Brit was now standing up with a wide grin on her face, as Laura turned to face for the first time since the monitors came back to life, Laura could see that Jim was just casually sitting in the command chair munching on an apple, but one thing he didn't do this time, which wiped the smile of Brits face and that was just look at the main screen with a confident smile on his face, as if he knew this would all happen.

 **Jim:** _Begin rescue of the stranded crew_!

Laura couldn't help but feel sorry for Brit as she stood there with a sad look on her face as Jim spoke to her without looking her way, but she quickly turned around and put in that command on her monitor, but Laura knew it was to stop people from seeing how this was effecting her. Laura saw how quickly Jim stood up from his chair and started going on about how he had won the test, he even clapped Leonard on the back, who was as shocked as the rest of them, but he still had a smile on his face for his friend.

As Jim turned and smiled at her, she could see Brit was making her way over to Jim or was it to her, but Laura noticed she was smiling again and knew it was Jim she wanted and was detainment to get his attention. Laura could see that Jim knew she wasn't playing any attention to him, so he turned around and realised he was surprised to see Brit standing right there up close to him. Laura wondered how Jim would deal with this, but it seemed he was in that good of mood, that he just wrapped is arm around Brit and pulled her to his side and this was only so he could face the examiners in the booth as he continued to chow on his apple with his other hand.

 **Brit:** You did it Jim, I knew you could.

Laura continued watching them and saw now that Jim had turned his head to face Brit, now that the examiners were speaking amongst themselves. As Jim looked straight into Brit's eyes, he leaned his forehead against Brit's and they started having a quite conversation which for some reason was building a knot inside her stomach, Laura was certainly it was just something she ate, so she slowly looked away from to see that Leonard was staring at her with that concern look on his face again, but there was also a hint of something, as if he knew the effect this was having on her, but he was wrong, it was nothing to do with Jim sharing a private moment with Brit, but it certainly made her turn her eyes back to Jim who was now hugging Brit and grinning at her with a smirk look, as if he knew the same as Leonard did... But they were both wrong.

 **Leonard:** Are you alright Laura, you don't look so good?

 **Note:** Is Laura's fantasy making her feel things for Jim or does she really have an upset stomach? And could Jim be reconnecting with Brit again or could it be for another reason?


	13. Jim or Leonard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

 

**Protection Detail**

After they were all dismissed without a word about Jim passing the test, Laura guessed they must be as shocked as the rest of them, Jim and Brit walked out the test room with their arms around each other as if they were in their own world; a world with only them two left. Laura stood up and started to follow after them, when she saw Leonard get up and he looked at her in that certain way and Laura could tell that he was going to talk to her about her actions earlier.

**Leonard:** So are you going to keep quite about you and Jim, or are you going to at least tell me.

**Laura:** You mean Jim and Brit.

**Leonard:** You could hardly take your eyes of Jim, and when you do, you have that look as if your a lost puppy.

Laura couldn't believe that Leonard was comparing her to a puppy and she certainly didn't look at Jim like that, or did she? Laura wasn't sure now what she felt about Jim, she knew she still couldn't stand him, so the only thing she liked about him was his body and that was one thing she wouldn't act on, no matter what happened.

**Leonard:** So what happened to you yesterday to make you like that?

**Laura:** It's hard to explain.

Leonard reached out and placed his hand behind her and started to lead her out the test room, as they made their way out into the corridor, Laura knew this wasn't over; Leonard wouldn't let this go so easily, but she truly wish she was wrong.

**Leonard:** Did you and Jim declare your undying love for each other or did you just do that alone.

Laura turned her head to face Leonard who was staring at her in an amusing way and Laura couldn't help laughing at that; that was so tropical of Leonard to say that.

**Laura:** Very funny!

**Leonard:** Now, there is that lovely smile of yours... I thought maybe Jim had taken it away with him.

Laura was really glad to have Leonard as a friend; he certainly knew how to cheer her up. Now if Jim was like Leonard she would fall head over heels... 'Wait a minute, where did that thought come from'. What did she mean by that, did she really wish Jim was like Leonard or that Leonard was as good looking as Jim. Laura couldn't believe she was even thinking all this. Leonard or Jim?

**Leonard:** How about you join me later for a drink and you can tell me how Jim nearly took that lovely smile away.

'Wow, that was creepy'. Laura was just thinking about Leonard in a different way then a friend and then he goes and asks her out, but was he actually asking out or just getting together as friends. Laura knew either way, that she wasn't going to turn him down; she loved her chats with Leonard, but somehow she had to get out of that certain chat, before she said something she would regret.

**Laura:** Yes, I'd like that first part.

**Leonard:** Well you can't have the first part without the second part.

**Laura:** If I tell you about Jim and I, you must tell me about you and your ex-wife.

**Leonard:** Do I have to?

Leonard started sulking towards her and Laura had to admit that did make him look kind of cute. Laura knew Leonard hated talking about his ex-wife, he had only ever mentioned her name once, but that was all she knew, so maybe she could convince Leonard to drop the subject of her and Jim, if he had to talk about her as well.

**Laura:** That's the way it as to be, if you want the full story of Jim and I.

**Leonard:** Very well, but let's just saw how things go.

Laura knew she almost had Leonard, maybe this would work out without them mentioning Jim or Jocelyn. Out the corner of her eye she could see Brit coming towards them without Jim. Laura bet Brit wasn't happy about that; that's why she was coming back to her, to have another heart to heart with her.

**Leonard:** Meet you at the campus bar 1600 hours.

**Laura:** I'll be there.

Laura watched as Leonard smiled at her before retrieving his hand from her back as he walked past Brit with a nod of his head and her name and continued on his way. Laura turned to face Brit and was surprised to see a wide grin on her face and then it dawn on her, that Brit might have heard Leonard say about meeting up later.

**Brit:** Are you two finally going to have your first date?

Laura still wasn't sure if this was a date or not, but she decided to keep Brit happy without actually answering her; maybe then she might be too happy about her to start complaining about Jim walking away from her again, which she was sure did happen.

**Laura:** Maybe, who knows!

Laura smiled at Brit as she walked past and continued to follow on the way Leonard had gone, Laura tried her hardest not to turn around and see the expression on Brit's face, but it didn't matter anyway as it didn't take long for Brit to catch up with her and walk beside her.

**Brit:** You finally took my advice then.

Laura knew Brit was going on about how she had said that her Leonard should get together all along, but Laura decided she wasn't going to let Brit get big headed if she did say that was right, because maybe she was or then again maybe she wasn't. 'Guess I will find out later', Laura found herself really looking forward to this date/ non-date with Leonard.

**Laura:** What are you on about?

**Brit:** Don't give me that look, you know very well what I'm on about.

**Laura:** No idea what's so ever.

**Brit:** Don't try playing Poker with me girl, you would lose every time.

Laura knew Brit was right; she never could hide anything with her face, it was her one weakness; always gave her away every time.

**Brit:** So you and Bones have a hot date tonight?

**Laura:** You have been hanging around Jim too long.

**Brit:** You mean not long enough!

'Oh no, why did she have to mention Jim'. Laura knew now that Brit was going to tell her more about Jim and what just happened between them. But this time Laura was surprised to see an even wider grin on Brit's face. (If that was even more possible)

**Brit:** Hey, I have an idea, we could have a double date; you and Bones and Jim and I.

Laura had to smile at Brit and even laughed a little; Brit was so full of herself, but the thing was, Brit knew she wouldn't be-able to convince Jim of that; Jim never went after the same girl twice, unless she had missed something and Jim had changed his way because of Brit, but Lara doubted that was true.

**Laura:** You're in tolerable!

**Brit:** That's what Jim says.

**Laura:** Does he now? Have you finally made him fall madly in love with you then?

**Brit:** He's always been madly in love with me, he just doesn't realise it yet.

**Laura:** Of course he is. What guy wouldn't be madly in love with a wild, out-spoken girl like you?

**Brit:** 'Bones'; he likes the quite, shy girls.

**Laura:** Well, he can't like me then.

Laura smiled at Brit as she busted into laughter which just made Laura join in with her. Laura liked it when they could talk like this, without taking offence against each other, they both knew who each other was and wasn't a shamed about it, it was who they were; opposites, which made the best of friends, expressly in their case anyway.

They both continued laughing as they made their way into their dorm room. Laura walked over to her bed, thinking about taking a shower; she so hating wearing the test suits, they were so itchy and uncomfortable, she preyed the main uniforms weren't like this or it might just get a bit embarrassing for her, but she doubted they were or everyone would be complaining about them, and she hadn't heard many people talk about them, except each uniform told you what rank people were, nothing about how they felt.

**Brit:** I'm taking the shower first.

**Laura:** And where would you be taking it to?

Laura smiled at Brit as she pulled her top over her head and glared back at Laura with a confusing look on her face.

**Brit:** What are you on about now?

**Laura:** You said you were taking the shower, so I was asking where you were taking it too?

**Brit:** You need to get your head examined...

Laura watched as Brit opened the door to the bathroom and before she shut it behind her, she took one last look at Laura, and that look alone meant she was going to come out with a sarcastic remark of her own.

**Brit:** ….. Maybe you should go and see a doctor; a certain 'Bones' doctor might do the trick.

Laura smiled at Brit as she closed the bathroom door, she continued staring at the door for a moment, than she started undressing herself, she had to get out of this uniform straight away. Laura heard the bathroom door opened and she turned back to see Brit's face sticking out the door with another one of those grins on her face; 'now what remark as she thought of'?

**Brit:** And don't think I've forgotten about you jumping Jim naked either.

Brit then shut the door again and Laura heard her turn the shower on. 'Great', Laura thought or hoped Brit had forgotten that, but she should of known better; Brit had a very good memory, but as she continued undressing she started remembering what she thought about earlier; about Jim being Leonard or Leonard being Jim, Laura knew it was one or the other, they were two different people. One thing Laura was sure of, nothing would ever become of her and Jim, for three different reasons;

**1.**  Jim only did one nighters and she didn't!

**2.**  Her and Jim didn't really get on, and

**3.**  Brit; she wouldn't get involved with the guy her best friend was madly in love with.

Leonard on the other hand was different; she really enjoyed his company and they get on well together, but did she like him in that way and most importantly did he like her in that way. Laura knew the only way she would found this out, is by meeting him later and to wait and see what happens.

**Note: Laura certainly needs to make up her mind and do you think Leonard has asked Laura on a date or not?**   **Please comment with you views and ideas; I'd love to hear what you think, do you think Leonard and Laura should get together?**

**(I don't know when I will next get to update as I'm going into hospital soon for an operation, but I will do my best to update as soon as I can)**

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Laura's date with Dr McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

**Protection Detail**

Later on that day Laura entered the main campus bar; which was quite quiet, just the way Laura liked it, she looked around the bar and she had to look twice to recognise Leonard sitting at the bar talking to the bar-waiter, he was wearing normal everyday clothes; Jeans and a blue shirt. Laura made her way over to the bar and as she did she looked around again to see that most of the people in here weren't wearing their cadet uniforms. Laura was glad that she had decided to wear the same; she had a pair of jeans on as well but with one of her favourite tops.

Laura took the seat beside Leonard as he turned to smile at her, and she could believe she didn't know what to say, 'how could I start this conversation?' She decided the best was to at least start with the basics and see how the conversation would go from there, she just couldn't believe she was this nervous.

 **Laura:** Hi!

 **Leonard:** Hello Laura, what would you like to drink?

 **Laura:** A vodka and Orange please!

Laura turned to the bar-waiter as he nodded his head and went to prepare her drink. She thought he would question her drink or at least give her a look; maybe there was other cadets that liked an ancient drink.

 **Leonard:** I have never heard anyone ask for a drink like that.

 **Laura:** I know it's a very old drink, but I like it.

 **Leonard:** Well, what the lady likes, the lady should have!

As Leonard smiled a her, Laura thought how different he was acting, this wasn't like Leonard at all, but she had to admit she liked it; it wasn't often she had guys charming her, without them being after only one thing. Laura was glad when the bar-waiter came back with her drink, as she could feel her cheeks starting to heat up.

 **Leonard:** So …...

Laura saw Leonard lean more on the bar and glared at her, and Laura knew where this was going and she had so hoped she had convinced him not to mention Jim, but she was wrong. 'The story of my life', maybe she still had time to stop him; she truly didn't want to spend this time talking about Jim.

 **Laura:** …... Leonard, I didn't know you were a Jeans kind of guy.

 **Leonard:** And why is that?

 **Laura:** The first day I met you, you looked... What's the right word...?

Laura felt Leonard place his hand on her arm that was straight out across the bar cradling her drink, but it was the look on Leonard's face that made her mind go blank; he was staring at her with a stone expression, Laura could tell that Leonard didn't want her to say another word. Laura wondered what she could of said to get that expression from Leonard.

 **Leonard:** Let me stop you right there...

Laura then saw Leonard's look go from that stone face to an angry look, which really frightened her, Laura was grateful it didn't last long, before Leonard was smiling at her again, or at least trying to smile at her; it looked like he was really forcing himself to do that.

 **Leonard:** …... The best thing is not to mention that day... Laura, I didn't mean to startle you, it's just a day I'd rather forget.

 **Laura:** I understand!

Then Laura remembered just how Leonard had been on that; he was so worked up, even though Laura had thought he was quite amusing, but Laura was catching on to how he controlled his moods. Laura then realised they both had gone silence and she was trying to work out a way to lighten up the conversation, when Leonard jumped her to it.

 **Leonard:** I think it's about time you called me Leo, everyone else does.

 **Laura:** Except Jim, that is.

 **Leonard:** Speaking of Jim, when were you going to tell me you had the hots for him.

 **Laura:** I don't have the hots for Jim.

'Great, why did I have to go ahead and mention Jim', expressly after she said to herself that she didn't want to talk about him.

 **Leonard:** Then do you care to tell me where these lustful glazes come from?

Laura knew what Leonard meant, (no it was Leo now) ever since she saw Jim in his underwear, she hadn't been able to get that image out of her head and it was only getting worse. Laura truly couldn't understand that she felt this drawn towards Jim; he wasn't the only guy she had ever seen like this. Maybe if she kept denying it, she would convince herself to forget him.

 **Laura:** I don't have lustful glazes for Jim.

 **Leonard:** Liar!

Leo was now staring at her with an amusing look on his face and was waiting patiently for her to admit that he was right. Laura should of known she couldn't fool him.

 **Laura:** Well let's say I didn't until last night... There are you happy now?

 **Leonard:** So after seeing Jim naked, you have changed your mind about him...

 **Laura:** ….. I haven't changed my mind about anything to do with Jim.

 **Leonard:** ….. At least tell me how you managed to catch him naked in the first place?

'Tropical of Jim to make more out of this'. Now she would have to be the one to tell everyone the truth, even though she has wondered what he looked like without the underwear on... 'No stop that Laura, you shouldn't think like that'. She truly had to get Leo off this subject and fast, because the more she thought about Jim, the more her imagination went wild.

 **Laura:** It's not as bad as Jim makes it sound.

 **Leonard:** Bad! I thought you enjoyed the view.

Laura saw that Leonard was enjoying this; as his smile kept getting wider. She would have to remember that Leo loved to tease her, but no matter how much this was amusing him, Laura was going to put him straight about how things were with Jim, no matter what she thought of him.

 **Laura:** You know very well what I mean.

 **Leonard:** So now your after Jim as well.

Laura couldn't believe that people were thinking this; she had Brit going on about it, ever since she told her what happened last night. One thing she had learned with Brit now was, that she loved it when people went on about how good looking the guy she was crazy about. She couldn't believe that Leo could be thinking the same.

 **Laura:** Oh not you as well, Brit thinks I want him now, because I've seen him almost naked; as much as I think he as a great body, doesn't mean I'm willing to go to bed with him.

 **Leonard:** Whoo, calm down Laura, I was teasing you.

Even if Jim liked her back, (really liked her) She knew she could never have a relationship with someone she couldn't trust, and Jim was one of those people, he might be older now, but the past is one thing she can't forget; she as been traumatised by Jim ever since.

 **Laura:** I doubt I could forgot the past as easily as he can.

 **Leonard:** No-one can forget their past, even if they wanted too. The past makes us who we are today!

 **Laura:** You can say that again. My past with Jim still haunts me!

 **Leonard:** You have never told me what Jim did to you, I'd like to know, if you want to tell me that is?

Did she want to tell Leo? She knew she hadn't really told anyone about it except her parents and her brother of course and they soon turned against Jim, well that wasn't quite the story, as her family knew what Jim was like, that event was the last straw though, and she was glad, she couldn't have gone through anymore of Jim's crazy stunts. Laura knew she would like Leo to know, but she didn't want to break up the only friendship Jim had …... She couldn't believe she was even thinking this, but she knew from Jim's point of view, he needed a friend, this friendship had changed Jim a little and she didn't want to come between that.

 **Laura:** I'd like to talk about it to you, but I don't want to come between you and Jim; you're the only true friend Jim has.

 **Leonard:** Laura...

Laura watched as Leo placed his hand on her arm again and smiled at her. 'he saw as a lovely smile'; whenever Leo smiled (which wasn't very often) his whole face brightened up, as if he put everything into that one smile alone.

 **Leonard:** …... Jim's past, is the past; it doesn't effect things now.

 **Laura:** I wish I could convince myself that.

 **Leonard:** It can be harder for people that have been effected by events.

 **Laura:** You sure talk so wise.

 **Leonard:** I know I lot of things, I'm a doctor after all.

 **Laura:** Yes for medicine and …...

 **Leonard:** ….. Laura, what was your mother like?

 **Laura:** My mother!

Why would Leo want to know about her mother; her mother had been qualified like Leo, well almost, the next step before a doctor, but still they were talking about Leo being wise, not her mother and Leo knew her mother was a sensitive subject for her to talk about.

 **Leonard:** What I mean is, was your mother ever good at giving advise besides nursing?

 **Laura:** Yes, she always knew what to say; she was so kind and caring, she never had a bad word for anyone.

She couldn't believe she was saying this, she had never talked about her parents since ….. Since the last time she saw them. Her mother was everything to her; her best friend! When she was younger, she always thought Jim was her best friend, but friends never did what he did. It wasn't until she lost her mum that she realised how much she relied on her.

 **Leonard:** Us doctors and nurses are trained that way... Now, before you start opening the waterworks, why don't you tell me about your past …... with Jim.

Leo was right she could feel her eyes moistening over and she didn't want to do that in front of Leo again and definitely not in the bar. So Jim... her past with Jim...

 **Laura:** Let's just say Jim did a lot of crazy things, I know he was just trying to get back at his step-father, but sometimes Jim went too far.

 **Leonard:** How far?

 **Laura:** Let's just say he is lucky to be alive today, expressly after one incident.

 **Leonard:** Are you talking about when Jim drove his father's car over the cliff.

Laura was shocked, she didn't think Jim would have told anyone about that, just proves he doesn't care what people think of him, or maybe it's just to show off, trying to make out how cool he was as a kid. Yes, that was more like Jim.

 **Laura:** Jim told you about that.

 **Leonard:** He also told me he lost a dear friend after that event.

 **Laura:** He couldn't have been that bothered about me; he soon forgot about me.

 **Leonard:** How could he have gotten about you, when he told me about you?

'Jim had spoken to Leo about her'. Laura wondered what Jim had said about her and most importantly if Jim did remember her why hasn't he said anything to her.

 **Laura:** Jim told you about me.

 **Leonard:** Jim only said that he had one good friend as a child, until she walked out of his life forever.

So Jim really didn't remember her, just the child version of her. That was just what she had thought all along. So she was right Jim didn't remember her name, I was that much of a dear friend to him, that it didn't take him long to forget her name.

 **Laura:** So he can't even remember my name.

 **Leonard:** Jim never said a name, but I guessed it was you, from the way you have spoken of your past.

 **Laura:** Yep, I meant that much to him, that he can't even remember my name anymore. It was only 10 years ago, and I remembered his name for godsakes! That is just Jim all over; he never remembers anyone's names after awhile.

 **Leonard:** Hey, Jim might have been like that 10 years ago, but you have to remember he was only a child; we all did things as a child that we regret now.

In some ways Jim hadn't changed, he still acted like a big kid; as if life is one big game to him. Jim doesn't seem to care about anything now. Laura doubted that Leo could change her mind about Jim, Leo had only known him 3 years, she had known Jim all her life except for her teenage years; 7 years! There was no-way her and Jim could become friends again, there was too much between them, they would end up hating each other. Jim didn't want relationships anyway, so maybe Leo was the one for her, but did he think the same way about her?

**Note: This chapter will continue into the next chapter; more to come of Laura/Leonard.**


	15. Laura's date Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?

**Note: From now onwards I'm going to be calling Leonard, Leo; It's shorter and quicker tto type. Now on with the next chapter...**

**Protection Detail**

**Laura:** In some ways Jim hasn't changed, he still acts like a child; not a care in the world, doesn't care how he treats people.

**Leo:** Oh, he does! Just doesn't want to show it, doesn't want to look weak.

**Laura:** Weak!

Laura had to admit that Jim had changed a little expressly since Captain Pike encouraged him to join Starfleet and since then he had one good friend, who had struck by him.

**Laura:** I have to admit, he has changed a little, since coming here.

**Leo:** Jim never got to meet his father, but everyone around him talks about how much of a hero he was, and he feels that he should live up to do the same.

Leo seemed to understand Jim and they had only known each other for 3 years, she had known Jim longer and never thought this was all to do about honouring his father. No wonder Leo and Jim were such good friends, in a way Laura now felt jealous of Jim; to have a friend as wise as Leo. Not that her Leo weren't friends, she just wondered if Jim was aware of how highly Leo spoke of him.

**Laura:** You truly are a good friend to him.

**Leo:** I just understand what he his going through; he needs people in his life, that will stay there for him. Jim didn't seem to have that growing up.

**Laura:** He didn't make it very easy for people to stick around.

**Leo:** He was just a kid and every kid thought showing off was the way to get that attention.

**Laura:** I guess your right.

**Leo:** Now enough about the past, are you finally going to tell what happened between you and Jim last night?

'Great we are now back to this again', at least it's better than talking about the past. Maybe it's just Leo's way offinding out of how close I am to Jim now, well she would tell him how it was and let him aware that it doesn't mean anything.

**Laura:** There isn't much to tell, except I caught Jim in his underwear.

**Leo:** Let me guess... in one of the girls rooms.

**Laura:** Yep!

Maybe she didn't have to make Leo understand after all; he understood Jim very well so why wouldn't he understand her as well... well that was until Leo said mentioned something else, she had forgotten about... well almost forgotten about.

**Leo:** And what is this I hear about you two making out in the corridors.

Laura could feel her cheeks starting to heat up; she had almost forgotten about that incident, but how did Leo know about that, did Jim tell him about that or maybe it wasn't him... Laura could just remember that they weren't alone in the corridor, she remembered sensing other people about even though she didn't see anyone until Jim and her were walking along the corridor after the incident, maybe everyone had been to embarrassed about walking about when she had landed on top of Jim, she knew she certainly was embarrassed at the time, still was now.

**Laura:** How did you know about that?

**Leo:** Let's just say it's a rumour going around campus.

**Laura:** Well it wasn't like that at all.

**Leo:** I'm sure it wasn't.

**Laura:** I knocked into him and we both landed on the floor.

**Leo:** I bet that made Jim's day.

Leo was smiling that lovely smile again, she sure could get use to that. It was making her feel light-headed... 'what am I thinking', how can a smile simple do that, but that was how she felt every time he was smiling at her, or maybe it was just her thinking too deeply.

**Laura:** Yeah and everyone else's day as well.

**Leo:** Does it really matter what everyone else thinks?

**Laura:** No, I guess not.

**Leo:** Hey, cheer up!

Laura leaned herself back on her stool and took a deep breath. Jim always got her so worked up or was it just her mind working overtime, it always seemed to be that way when she was talking about him, that's why she always tried not to talk about him, but lately her brain won't let her forget him, why did he have to have such a great body. Laura then felt something on her shoulder and realised that Leo had placed his hand there and was smiling that lovely smile of his and that smile alone made her wonder if Leo had such a great body like Jim.

**Leo:** Forget about that now, it's not the end of the world.

Leo truly was a sweet guy and never seemed to have a fault for anyone, Laura truly had never met a guy like him before, she knew that she truly liked him, but the question was did Leo like her.

**Leo:** Don't live in the past Laura.

Laura knew deep down that it wasn't her that Leo liked it was Nurse Obere, and Nurse Obere wanted her, or she made out she did. 'God, what a love triangle'. Laura then noticed that Leo was touching her hair that was flowing over her shoulder, and some how he had started leaning closer to her, and Laura noticed that Leo was staring at her, and she felt herself staring back; his eye's seemed to be drawing her in. Leo's fingers had now moved up to touch the side of her chin.

**Leo:** You're life is here and now.

Leo surly did have a gently touch; his finger's were really soft, except for a little roughness in them, but that made it feel just right. Laura couldn't believe this was happening, she slowly lowered her eyes from Leo's and she found herself staring down at his lips that were separated slightly.

**Leo:** And don't worry too much about the future.

Laura could now slightly feel the air coming out of Leo lips,'God, when did Leo get this close to her?' Leo was now only a few inches from her and his hand had moved up and was now touching the edge of her lips. 'Was this really going to happen?' no, of course it wasn't going to happen, but why was Leo this close to her, not that she didn't want Leo being this close, she really wished he would get closer though.

**Laura:** I think your right.

Laura now saw that Leo was doing exactly what she wanted, as if he could her mind. Before Laura realised what she was doing, her eyes closed of their own accord and waiting for what she really wanted to happen and wondered how it would feel. Laura now felt hot air on her lips and knew now if she opened her eyes, Leo would be right in front of her face, the next minute her mind went blank as she felt a gently pressure against her lips, but as soon as she did it was gone again and now cold air was back on her lips. This made Laura really confused; had Leo moved away? He must of done as she felt his hand move over her shoulder gently. Laura slowly opened her and wondered what she would see.

**Leo:** I'm sorry...

Laura saw that Leo was slowly straightening up again and his hand removed itself from her shoulder completely, but it was the look on Leo's face that completely destroyed her; it was the look of anger and was that a look of …... yes it sure was there, Leo had the look of shock on his face... was that shock of kissing her or kissing someone so bad. Leo was certainly regretting kissing her.

**Leo:** …... I shouldn't have done that.

**Laura:** Oh... O.K...

Laura couldn't believe this was happening, it was really starting to make her emotional, she felt she was going to lose it any moment. Laura quickly looked away from Leo and leaned back over the bar to stare at her drink, anything to get her mind away from what just happened. Her first kiss had been that bad, that the first person she wanted to kiss her had been... what was the word... Not that it mattered, Laura knew for sure Leo was never going to kiss her again.

**Leo:** Laura …...

**Laura:** …... No worries... It never happened!

Laura felt Leo place his hand on her arm and knew he was leaning close to her again, which she didn't want, but she knew Leo was just going to let her down gently, and really didn't want to hear it. 'God, why did she let Leo that close?'.

**Leo:** It's not that I didn't want to, but you... you're still one of my patients.

**Laura:** I thought I was your friend.

Laura couldn't believe that Leo only thought of her as his patient, she really thought they were friends, well that just proved what she thought, god, she really was a foul.

**Leo:** You are my friend, but you are also my patient.

**Laura:** Not at the moment, I'm not.

**Leo:** Look at it from my point of view; I can't get involved with someone I see on a professional basis, it would compromise my work.

Was Leo just making excuses, so he didn't have to kiss her again or was he really frightened of kissing her. Laura wasn't sure which, she just prayed it was the latest, so she decided to play it that way, and see how Leo would react to that.

**Laura:** Leo, it was only a kiss, not a proposal for marriage.

**Leo:** I know... I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It's just...

Laura still wasn't sure what Leo was trying to say, so she thought of trying it the other way, and hoped she was wrong and it would snap him out of it, she had to admit she had never known Leonard to be like this, he always knew what to say.

**Laura:** I know what you meant, you just didn't want to hurt my feelings.

Laura couldn't believe the look on Leo's face, he truly was taking this to heart, could she truly be wrong about this, but she knew if she continued this way he would come out and admit the truth, whatever that was. Laura leaned back on her stool and as she did Leo leaned back on his stool too.

**Laura:** You don't have to make excuses, if it was really that bad for you, just say... or maybe don't say and we'll forget it ever …...

The next minute Laura was taken by surprise as Leo's lips were now placed against hers. Wow, how did he move so fast, she must have been in her own world again as she went on at him, but now he was kissing her very gently and his hands were now cradling her head. 'God, his lips did feel …...' Laura didn't get to finish that thought as she was now kissing him back and her mind had gone completely blank.

**Note: How could I end it there? Laura truly is a confused girl not just with guys but with how guys are. At least Leonard made her shut up, and what a way to make her do that. This scene will continue in the next chapter.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think so far.  
> (I apology for any spelling and grammar mistakes; I never was very good at that!


End file.
